Forgive and let go
by aurora90
Summary: The cast of Naruto brought into the real world. Sasuke now a novelist and naruto a vocalist of a band 'NINS' met many obstacles to be together with each other, while at the same time act as a couple in a movie.Gravitation inspired but not based on gravita
1. Default Chapter

Leaves of warm hues swirled through the cool, crisp air. Right in the middle of Tokyo situated a famous and posh bookshop, "Tokyo's Souls", which carried a wide variety of books and a cyber café, frequented mostly by teenagers and young adults. Two excited school girls came out of the bookshop, exiting the heavy oak double door with the twinkling of bells echoing throughout the place.

Two elated school girls came out of the bookshop, embracing two identical pastel colour books to their chests, "Just Across" printed on the covers.

"Ah! I am so happy! I can finally travel with Sasuke-sama through his world! Even though this book is based on shounen-ai, demo, the love is so pure and sweet and like all his other books ending in a beautiful yet sad tragedy. I always cry at the ending. Sigh... "

"It is so hard to get his books, with them being sold out everywhere! He sold one million copies in just one day, I should preorder like the others. How I wish to see in person, he writes so well and not to mention, very handsome too. Sasuke-sama is the special guest for channel 21 evening news, have to go home and catch the program!"

"Oh...Sasuke-sama..." both girls sighed dreamily, plaited skirts flattering standing in the breeze under a maple tree as they drifted from into fantasy land filled with one Sasuke-sama.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Television program)

A young lady with two long tied up blond hair of ponytails and a young man with a peculiar fondness of having a needle in his mouth, sat behind a wooden polished table in neat office clothing, the backdrop giving a sense of class.

"Welcome to channel 21, this is Tokyo Rush's evening news, time being 6.30pm sharp," the lady spoke politely.

"I am Tsunade."

"I am Genma."

"We are your hosts for tonight news program."

"Due to certain death threats from public..." Tsunade shuddered from memories of the earlier calls the media studio had received. "We decided to bring forward the special guest segment."

"Today, we have with us, famous novelist, Uchiha Sasuke-san about having one of his novels made into a movie. Let's welcome him," Genma added.

The studio and Tokyo immediately erupted into enthusiastic applause. Fan girls and guys squealed and shrieked with excitement and admiration, gazing at the television screen with star-struck eyes.

A dark shadow at the side of the studio walked in long confident strides into the light, towards the plush chair in the middle between the two news casters, facial features devoid of any emotions, wearing an expression of coldness. His sharp features, pale skin, dark midnight blue hair framed his face complementing his pale complexion and ebony eyes made him into a very handsome man with a slight tint of feminism.

He was stylishly donned in long sleeve dark blue sweater and ankle length black jeans with a black long coat with sliver trimmings, ending slightly below the ankle.

"Konbanwa.", Tsunade directed to the man settling himself into the chair. The man gave a nod to acknowledge the greeting.

The man's gaze swept over the studio before starting.

"Konbanwa, I am Uchiha Sasuke which I am sure all of you known already, recently written the work "Love from Next Door". My appearance on tonight show is to announce that my newest novel being made into a movie, with me taking on the role as Reiji and the role of Yutaka is opened to only those fitting the descriptions of him in the book, basically, blond spiky hair, cerulean eyes and of the male gender. All candidates for the role will be interviewed by director, Kakashi, then by me. No nonsense will be tolerated by me as the movie will consist of intimate moments with Reiji and Yutaka, of the shounen-ai genre. That's all, I am hoping to have overwhelming response from the public. Thank you."

With that, he stood up, bowed, promptly leaving the studio.

"Ah...how interesting, I am sure that all blond hair dyes and blue contact lenses will be sold out don't you think so Genma?"

"Yeah, well hurry now and try out for the role of Yutaka which promised many really romantic moments with the most handsome yet worst attitude man in the whole of Japan. To sign up for the interview, please fill up the form on and you may have a chance to be on the silver screen."

"Let's proceed on with the other news Genma."

"Right, producer, Umino Iruka of the rising new pop music band the 'NINS' had announced this morning at the press conference to anticipate the debut album of the band next year autumn. For more information on the uprising new band please look up . He apologized for the delay as the band is engaged into music making for Uchiha Sasuke first movie mentioned earlier. With two popular groups contributing to the movie, we can surely look forward to the movie."

"Yes, now we will proceed to other issues. Weather forecasters all over Japan had predicted the worst storm ever in Japan, bringing widespread damage, therefore please do the necessary precautions and keep updated about the time the storm most likely will strike..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The world outside the TV studio broke into a flurry of activities, mostly of fan boys with a few girls wanting to push their luck, rushing to supermarkets, shopping malls, and department stores to grab yellow hair dye and blue contact lenses, shoving their way through hordes of people to reach optician and hair care stores.

A young man of 19, walked along a familiar path through the park near the TV studio. With spiky blond hair and cerulean eyes, he approached a drink vending machine at a corner under a wooden shelter, oblivious to all around him, even the quaking announcement just made at the TV studio.

He inserted the money and pressed the cocoa drink button. Instantly, the Lucky column lighted up and flashed, instead of one, two cans of warm cocoa drink came out of the machine. Usually when this happened, he would be very elated, sharing his drink with his best friend Shikamaru. However, this evening with no one to share the drink with, it added to the sense of loneliness he had felt all day.

He sat down on a bench beside the machine, placing the cans carefully beside him, looking out at the deserted park seemingly in deep thought. He pulled out a notebook engraved with the words Uzumaki Naruto along the spine, he took out a pen, flipped to a blank page and put down his feelings into words in the notebook given to him by a person who was both his producer and father figure at the start of his music career.

The black pen danced across the page.

_Sitting alone on this chilly night,_

_Nothing I do seem to be right._

_Wearing a mask throughout the day wishing,_

_That round the corner will be someone special waiting. _

The young man looked up from the page, tapping his pen against his chin, placing the notebook on the bench and picked up the can, pulling away the tab and taking a long sip.

He glanced at watch for a moment, and then returns his gaze to the watch's face. He stood up and rushed off, the can of cocoa in hand. Halfway through, he stopped suddenly, smacked his own forehead then ran back towards the shelter he had just evacuated.

He slowed down when he saw a tall and dark forbidding figure picking up his notebook, eyes scanning across the page he had just written on.

He felt entranced, before venturing bravely forward towards the figure.

"Erm... may I have my note book back?"

Then he remembered about the extra can of cocoa, he picked up the can and offered it to the dark figure.

"Would you like to have this drink? I was lucky and got an extra can."

The dark figure walked into the light, handing the book back to the young man. The young man realized that he possessed a sort of ethereal beauty, midnight blue hair framing a pale face with sharp features and piercing ebony eyes covered partially by his long bangs.

"I don't like warm drinks."

The tall figure inserted coins into the machine and pressed the button for an iced lemon tea.

"Demo, it is so cold tonight, don't you...'

"I dislike warmth and your lyric is of preschool standard. You shouldn't be writing a love song if you are not capable of it, baka. A no talent dobe. You should just give up on this."

"Y-Y-You, I don't even know you, who are you to insult me!"

The tall raven haired beauty gave a grunt of annoyance and left the shelter.

"Chotto matte! You haven't answered my question!" The young man called after the figure urgently.

"You weren't as lucky as you said you were."

And with that, the figure walked away, slowly becoming a dark speck in the distance.

The young man collapsed onto the ground, tear drops staining the ground.

"He knew...h-he saw through my mask...h-he un-understood..."

The unopened can of warm cocoa fell from his grasp, slowly turning cold in the chilly air.


	2. Unexpected meeting

"O...ha...yo" a tired out looking Naruto greeted his band members, producer and manager, trudging through the door of their recording studio.

"Err...Naruto, are you alright?" Shikamaru asked, standing up from his drum set, walking towards the blond haired man. It was rare to see Naruto so tired compared to his usual hyperactive self, even three straight days of partying could not tire out Naruto.

All the other band members looked at Naruto, scrutinizing him, conjuring up reasons that could cause this behavior from the boy.

"Ne...Naruto, did you sleep last night, are you feeling unwell?" Iruka cum producer asked worriedly, he was Naruto foster father and had grown much attached to the boy until last two years when Naruto was old enough to be independent, something Iruka was very proud of.

"Iie, Iruka nii-chan, I just met someone peculiar last night and lost sleep because of him, nothing to worry about," Naruto replied quickly, not wanting to cause Iruka to be worried.

"Brat! Did you finish the lyrics for the new song? We really need to get some work done quickly, if we want our debut album to be released on time, in addition let me remind you that we still have to work on the movie I told you about recently, in fact, we are meeting up with the script writer, or the novel writer if you prefer, and the director at 11.00am," a man with very long and bushy white hair spoke, though concern can be seen in his eyes.

"Gomen nasai, I didn't finish it...because...the person that I met yesterday criticized my lyrics...and he said... I a-am a n-no t-talent dobe!" and with that, the blue-eyed boy suddenly burst into tears, slumping onto the ground.

"But I thought you take criticism very well, didn't you Naruto?" Ino asked curiously.

"It's different! It's as if he knows me truly!"

Ino and the others had a baffled look on her face while understanding dawn upon Shikamaru, Iruka and Jiraiya.

"Alright then, we will delay work on the album. Lets head to the TV studio now, it's about time anyway," Iruka clapped to get the attention of all in the studio, as they emptied out into the open, with Shikamaru supporting a sniffling Naruto, walking through the park that was between the TV studio and the music company both under Konoha Production, memories of yesterday assaulted Naruto mind as he tried his best to be usual self again.

The small company entered the TV studio building, stylishly designed like the music company, consisting mainly of glass and the activities happening inside could be seen from the front, with tasteful abstract sculptures and a little flora to decorate the entrance of the building, including the symbol of Konoha, a pattern of a leaf as a form of a sliver structure right at the front of the automatic doors of the modern building.

They took the lift up to the 29th level, the last second level of the building, exiting the compartment, they came to a well furnished and carpeted corridor. Jiraiya then led them to a door labeled "Just Across productions", pushing open the door and holding it for the others as they walked in quickly. Apparently, it was a meeting room, a very big and plain though tastefully designed and decorated room. And one side of the wall was a few large panels of glass, giving a great view of bustling Tokyo, they stood in awe at the magnificent view.

"All of you can take a seat, I think the director will come three hours late as usual," Jiraiya said calmly as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Sure, Naruto was usually late, but never more then 15 minutes, therefore the band members were taken aback by this little piece of fact about the movie director.

And sure enough at 2.00pm, when everyone was consuming food from bento boxes, chatting away, the door opened, a man with sliver grayish spiky hair leaning to one side, a back mask covering the lower part of the face and a head band slanting to one side blocking one eye came into the room with a neon colour book, titled "Icha Icha Paradise".

"Ohayo, I am Hatake Kakashi, the director of the movie. I was late because I got lost in life?" The man spoke in a questioning tone.

Before anyone could respond to that weird speech, the door opened again, a man with dark midnight hair and pale skin came into room, wearing a black long coat over a dark maroon sweater.

"I am Uchiha Sasuke, the writer of the novel and the script writer of the movie."

The man dark eyes scanned across the room, finally settling on a blond spiky haired someone he met from yesterday night.

"Engaged another band, I refuse to work with this band," the dark haired man stated calmly and swiftly.

"Now, now Sasuke, you haven't listened to their songs yet, why so hasty in making the decision. You will definitely be impressed after watching their MTV video of their hit single, 'Fly High'. If you are still not satisfied, then we will engage another band, fair enough?" The man who introduced himself as Hatake Kakashi quickly tried to persuade the dark hair man.

"And since I am your friend, just listen to them for me...please?" Kakashi added, big watery puppy eye gazing at Sasuke.

"No. I am sure their song can't be any good with their pathetic lyricist, a no talent dobe," Sasuke said coldly, looking at Naruto with distaste.

"Teme! You only read the lyrics of an unfinished song and those words were written on the spar of a moment. How can you be so prejudiced against us, me, it is alright for you to hate me, but you should be fair to all my friends, y-y-you bastard Uchiha!" Naruto burst out, unable to control the strange feelings and anger boiling inside him towards the dark haired man.

The eyes of the Uchiha studied the expression on Naruto's face, clearly seeing the look of determination.

"Fine, I will watch the video baka."

"Alright, and don't call me baka you bastard!"

"Fine then, how about dobe, stupid."

"Y-you teme!"

Naruto lunged forward towards Sasuke, killing intent on his face, but was stopped by restraining arms of Jiraiya. Naruto glared at Sasuke angrily before stalking off to a corner and stood there, fuming furiously.

"Uchiha-san, this is our drummer Shikamaru also Naruto's best friend, guitarist is Neji, keyboardist being Ino and lastly as you probably know, Naruto is both a vocalist as well as a lyricist. I am their producer with Jiraiya as the 'NINS' band manager." Iruka stepped forward and introduced the members of the band under his supervision to the stoic looking young man.

Meanwhile, Jiraiya had already inserted the CD into the VCD player. All turned their attention to the TV screen except for Naruto who was still sulking in the corner.

The start of the video was of the entire band huffing and puffing, carrying their various instruments up a steep slope then started playing their song 'Fly High' on the cliff top, subsequently, having Naruto throwing his mike down the cliff at the ending.

Sasuke had to admit that it was impressive and the music great, but that did not mean he had to work with this band, Sasuke smirked.

"I still refused to work with this band."

"Nani!" Naruto exclaimed angrily.

"I remembered making no promises to engaging your band for the movie."

And with that, Sasuke gave another smirk to a furious Naruto, turning on his heels and leaving the meeting room.

"That teme!" Naruto screamed in sheer frustration, he hated being outwitted even though this happened quite a number of times.P

"Gomen...I will try to persuade him, for now read this to get an idea what this movie is all about," Kakashi said, drawing out a couple of pastel colour books and gave it to the band members, the title was the same as the movie 'Just Across', he too left the room going after Sasuke.

"Well, since it is getting late, you all can head for home and remember that the next two days are off days for you all. Iruka and I need to settle with the President on the finer details of the album and enlists some help on the making of the MTV and the CD cover and design. So enjoy the break, I can assure you that you all will definitely be very busy later on," reminded Jiraiya.

"Oh, Naruto-kun please try your best to finish the lyrics of a song at least as we are already behind schedule, and remember to read the book everyone," Iruka added kindly.

"Hai!" The band chorused.

Each and everyone started leaving the room, leaving Shikamaru and Naruto behind.

"Just be yourself ne, Naruto. Heck what the others think, sayonara."

"Bye Shikamaru!"

Naruto fumbled with his house key, finally opening his door and with a tired sigh, he slumped onto his couch placing the book written by his just self assigned arch rival aside on the floor.

After moping around the house the whole night doing absolute nothing, he picked up the book discarded aside, deciding to start reading since he had nothing to do. Knowing that he had no inspiration whatsoever for lyrics of new songs due in the debut album, he made himself comfortable on the couch and flipped the first page of the book.

And before he knew it, he was trapped in the world of love constructed solely by the words of one Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto finished reading the book on the morning of the last day of his break, yet he could not put the book down, but flipped rapidly towards the middle of the book, his favourite part of the story.

_Yukata walked through the café, breakfast in hand, oblivious to the surroundings, sadness apparent on his face._

_Suddenly he knocked into someone, dropping the bag at the same time while apologizing profusely to the person. He raised his head and met the gaze of the person that was the cause of his sadness._

_Immediately, the memories of Reiji's betrayal flashed through his mind, of him making out with someone else in their apartment._

"_Yutaka..." Reiji held the chin of Yutaka, gazing deeply with love into the deep cerulean pools of his lover's eyes._

"_Let me go!" Yutaka shouted in desperation, he did not want to see him ever again, just when his was learning to let go, he just had to come and refreshed his memory. _

_Tears started streaming down the blonde hair man, as he struggled to break free from Reiji's hold._

"_Yutaka, please listen to me. I am sorry for what I did, you ere away for so long and with all those rumors flying around, I was insecure and...I look elsewhere for comfort. But I know I was wrong, and that I still love you. You will always be my only one, Yutaka-koi. Forgive me koibito."_

"_Do you really mean it?" _

"_Yes, truly my beloved, please trust me again, I regret hurting you."_

"_You are forgiven Reiji-koi...forgiven."_

"_Thank you, thank you for this chance to prove myself."_

_Reiji embraced Yutaka tightly, planting a soft gentle kiss on the lips of the other._

Naruto gave a sigh, this part of the story bringing many tears to his eyes, but it was a pity that the story ended in a tragedy, lovers dying apart.

He stood up lazily from the couch and decided to get some breakfast at the nearby Coffee Bean café.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright everyone, get ready to film scene 34 of 'Just Across', Sasuke and Toryu get into your positions," Kakashi commanded, "Toryu, don't forget the paper bag!"

"Hai!"

The filming crew was currently at Coffee Bean café, filming the scene of the reconciliation of the couple.

It was not peak hour, therefore not many people were around.

Wood was the main theme of the café, giving a warm feel of English cottage house, plush chairs around a wooden table with intricate carvings, set throughout the café.

Choosing someone to be Yutaka was a difficult job, they did not find any one suitable and Toryu was only passable and was almost rejected by Sasuke like every other candidate. Till now, Kakashi was still trying to find an even more ideal person as Yutaka.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto walked with his breakfast in hand, wanting to get some fruits, he headed towards the other exit of the café.

He was lost in his own world, thinking about the sad ending of the novel that he did not hear someone shouting 'Action' or see nor lend a helping hand to a spiky blond hair man with a pair of mismatched eyes, frantically searching for his blue contact lenses.

He continued past, suddenly knocking into someone, dropping his bag. He apologized to the person repeatedly, yet was surprised when the said person wrapped his arms around him. Lifting his head, he gazed into the eyes of his arch rival, Uchiha Sasuke, who was looking at him with love filled eyes.

"Yutaka..." Sasuke spoke softly.

It was then Naruto noticed the stage lights, the camera man with his high quality camera and other filming crews, among them was Kakashi sitting on a director chair.

Realization hit Naruto, he was being filmed as Yutaka, from 'Just Across' and Sasuke was Reiji, they were acting out his favourite part of the novel.

Without a moment of hesitation, Naruto......

A/N: Thank you for those who had read my story. Please review cause I need to know that people are interested in this story, if not I may consider starting another story and discontinue this story, please let me know.

As for why Sasuke wrote those stories, it will be explained later on in the story.

Thank you once again.


	3. Trapped

...he decided to act along.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_Let me go!" Naruto shouted with desperation, racking through his mind for his worst memories. He remembered one night many years back when he had felt so cold, so empty and so lonely. _

_Tears started streaming down the blonde hair man, as he struggled to break free from Sasuke's hold._

"_Yutaka, please listen to me. I am sorry for what I did, you ere away for so long and with all those rumors flying around, I was insecure and...I look elsewhere for comfort. But I know I was wrong, and that I still love you. You will always be my only one, Yutaka-koi. Forgive me koibito."_

_Sasuke cupped Naruto's cheek with one hand, thumb caressing the whiskers-like scar, gazing lovingly into the deep cerulean pools._

"_Do you really mean it?" _

"_Yes, truly my beloved, please trust me again, I regret hurting you."_

"_You are forgiven Reiji-koi...forgiven."_

"_Thank you, thank you for this chance to prove myself."_

_Sasuke embraced Naruto tightly, hand resting on the curve of Naruto's back, slowly leaning forward to close the gap between his and Naruto's lips._

_Naruto's heart thumped hard and quick, unable to understand the strange fuzzy and fluttering feeling, his mind was in a whirl, feelings all mixed up. Here he was about to kiss Sasuke when moments before, he was cursing the same said person_

_Naruto acted on instinct and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, leaning into the kiss. The pair of lips met together shyly, ending in a gentle kiss, they parted slowly, eyes locked, as a pink tinge crept up on their faces._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _

"Cut! Excellent take!" Kakashi shouted, wearing a delighted expression, motioning for the two actors towards him.

All the filming had their attention fixated on the actors, a look of amazement on their faces. They had really acted the roles well, and for Naruto to act so well without preparation, he was definitely gifted in performance, both singing and acting.

A blushing Naruto gave a squeal of embarrassment under the intense gaze of others, picking up his discarded paper bag before dashing away towards his home.

Sasuke looked on as a flustered Naruto left the café, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"Kawaii ne..." Kakashi suddenly appeared beside the dark haired man, whispering teasingly into his ear.

Sasuke simply sent a death glare towards the masked man, reaching for his water bottle, taking a long sip to calm his frazzled nerves.

"I decided to let Naruto take on the role of Yutaka."

"W-what!" Sasuke spluttered, choking on the water.

"You know very well that he is perfect for the role, and I am really tired trying to find a suitable candidate for Yutaka. I had never asked anyone for a favour, and I am now asking you to do this as a favour for me. Besides, I got blackmail material..." Kakashi waved the script belonging to Sasuke, where Naruto's name was scribbled repeatedly at the bottom of the page.

Sasuke instantly turned red in the face, agreeing unwillingly to the request.

* * *

"Argh! I give up!" Naruto exclaimed in frustration, dropping his pen on the floor, beside an empty paper bag.

After watching two hours of anime while munching hungrily on his breakfast, the frustrated blond hair man had spent three hours at his coffee table with his lyrics book lying open, a pen in hand. Unfortunately, Naruto had hit a writer block, with no inspiration to initiate the composing of lyrics and mind dominated by the thoughts on the kiss he had; therefore, the page remained as clean and empty as it had been three hours before.

He got up from the cushion he was sitting on, making his way to the kitchen to get a cup of ramen to aid him in his thinking process, preferably, erasing any thoughts about the intimate moments he had shared with the stoic bastard.

He retrieved the lone cup of ramen in the cupboard and decided to make a trip to the supermarket to restock his food supplies after the quick meal, after all, he was sure that he still could not write even after consuming the delicious ramen treat.

* * *

Naruto currently weighed down by several bags overflowing with foodstuff, was walking down the street, heading towards a bookstore named Tokyo's Souls to find out more about the past works of his arch rival. He had heard from many that his stories always ended in a tragedy, curiosity got the better of him and had him wanting to confirm the fact himself.

He stopped in surprise, right before he slammed into a person in front of him, apparently, the person was in a queue which wound round a street corner and still continued on for as far as he could see, leading back to the inside of the bookstore that was his destination.

He strode towards the entrance, taking note that each and everyone in the queue were holding pastel colour books and he saw the poster placed right outside, with an enlarged picture of his arch rival, Uchiha Sasuke.

_(A book signing event will be held here on the 10th of August by famous novelist, Uchiha Sasuke-sama. From 4.00pm to 6.00pm, remember to bring along a copy of Sasuke-sama newest novel 'Just Across' or purchase them here!)_

Naruto was astounded by the fact that Sasuke was much more famous then he thought initially, proven by the long seemingly never ending queue. He gave a quick glance towards his watch and noted that it was 5.50pm. He went in, maneuvering carefully through the crowd with his shopping bags, finally to be in sight of Sasuke at a table signing books, skillfully fending off over enthusiastic fans and vice versa.

He watched on for a moment before seeing Sasuke standing and apologizing to his fans that the book signing event had ended, and that he had to leave immediately to attend to other matters.

"EEK! Isn't that Naruto-sama from the band 'NINS'?"

"Yeah, it is him, catch him!"

Naruto's eyes widened in horror as all the fan girls attention were averted to him, he gave a shout of terror before scampering off holding his shopping bags close to him with a huge crowd of fans biting at his heels.

* * *

Sasuke prepared to leave, wearing on his coat ignoring the cries of his fans asking him to stay when his ear caught the voice of one of his fan screaming out Naruto's name. His eyes scanned across the crowd to focus on a familiar blond figure that was currently rushing out of the bookstore trying to escape the pursuing crowd.

He found himself amused that Naruto could run so fast, with all those shopping bags, and following the cloud of dust left by mad fans while putting on his black stylish sunglasses.

He was still following the trail, strolling casually when he noticed a tuft of blond hair sticking out from a bush.

"Dobe you can come out now."

"Teme! I am not a dobe, bastard. And are you really sure they are gone, I don't think I can run anymore."

"Yeah...they are gone."

"Phew, what a relief..."

And with that, the tuft of blond hair moved before Naruto emerged from the bush still clutching his shopping bags protectively, clothes torn, leaves and branches in his hair, dirt covering his legs and most importantly, drenched in... dog urine.

Sasuke could not control himself and let out a few guffaws at the sight of the state Naruto was in.

"Bastard, I couldn't help it, if a dog decided to mark this bush his territory just when I was hiding here could I? So stop laughing, it is not funny at all."

"Yes, I found this very amusing."

"Why you..."

"Come to my apartment and clean up, it is just a five minute walk. I don't think you want to go home like this and I am sure the people there will not allow you to board the subway train home like that, dobe."

"Fine...and don't call me a dobe!"

Sasuke helped Naruto with a few of his shopping bags and headed for home with Naruto trailing behind him.

* * *

Naruto was currently cursing Sasuke, wiping his face with a face towel, slipping in a thank you before resuming the strings of curses. Sasuke smiled inwardly at the blond antics.

Naruto had been in awe when first setting foot in Sasuke's apartment. Decorated sparsely with plants, floor covered in tessellations of wood, wall in a plain cream milky colour with a stone wall covered by a sheet of running water at the entrance. Elegance clearly shown throughout the apartment, emphasized by L-shaped velvet sofa placed at a corner, white cushions arranged on the seats.

Sasuke ignored the ranting and switched on the flat screen plasma TV, immediately, a storm warning appeared on the screen. Warning all city dwellers to head home quickly and suggesting those already at home or a sheltered place with adequate essentials available to remain there till the warning was lifted which will probably be three days later.

Naruto and Sasuke were appalled, gazing out of the window and witnessed torrents of rain falling with no suggestions of ending anytime soon.

A moment of stunned silence... and followed by screams of terror inside Sasuke's apartment.

* * *

A/N: Hi...thanks a lot for all those reviews, cheer me up a lot.

Please continue to review.

This is indeed gravitation inspired.

Lyrics were composed by me. (smile)

Sasuke is going to fall in love with Naruto, so he is bisexual because he was involved with a few women before Naruto. And 'Just Across' is his only shounen-ai book.

Thanks again and please review.


	4. Dobe and bastard under one roof

"Dobe, where are you going?" Sasuke directed his words at Naruto.

"I am going home right now," Naruto huffed as he lugged bags of groceries through the door way, "I am sure that you are very happy to get me out of your hair, but don't worry this feeling is mutual."

"Are you out of your mind? How are you going to get home? Walk? You should know very well that the subway is not working. You can get killed in that storm! Even if you don't, you will definitely fall sick. Then what?! You want everyone to be worry for you, like m-...?!" Sasuke shouted in anger at Naruto, keeping a firm hold on Naruto's arm, he blush a pale pink in realization of his own words.

"Eh...? You are probably right, Iruka nii-chan will get very worried. He is such a mother hen you know...alright I will stay for his sake. Might as well be polite...Sorry for troubling you," Naruto said gently, before adding harshly, "Don't you think too much of it bastard!"

"Whatever...dobe..."

"You can let go now, why are you keeping a hold on me anyway in the first place?"

"Nothing, come back in...dobe."

"Teme, why you..."

His later words were bluntly ignored by the dark haired man as the said man was feeling relief that he had managed to convinced Naruto to stay instead of foolishly heading out facing the storm.

"Hey teme, I said I want to borrow the phone to call Iruka nii-chan, where is it?"

"In the living room beside the couch and don't say thank you or anything."

"Fine...Thank you very much!" Naruto muttered sarcastically as he dragged his feet towards the communication electronic, discarding the bags of groceries around him as he made a phone call to Iruka.

"You baka, how many time do I have to remind you to call me immediately at times like this! Where are you now? Are you at least at someplace with a shelter...." Iruka reprimanding voice was heard even by Sasuke, who was keeping a fair distance away from the blond.

"Sasuke's home..."

"What are you talking about young man...Oh...Sasuke's home, then I have nothing to worry about, bye, I have to check up on the others."

"What do you mean by having nothing to worry about, aren't you worried that we are going to rip each other throats out?"

"Both of you wouldn't do that, at most just engaging in words fight I hope...you better don't go around creating trouble for Sasuke-san, remember you are a guest and is to be polite and considerate of the ho..."

"Alright, Iruka nii-chan, I will be good, bye."

"Now that's my good boy, bye."

Click

Naruto replaced the receiver, the idea of living with his arch rival for three days and two nights under one roof looming over him as a threatening dark cloud.

"I promised I will be a good boy...mommy," Sasuke imitated in a whiney voice before flashing a smirk at Naruto.

"Bastard, I had to say that to keep Iruka nii-chan from nagging, and I need to stock my food before they start decaying and having fungus growing on them."

Sasuke simply pointed to the fridge at a corner in the kitchen and the food cupboards above the sinks and preparation counters.

Sasuke looked on as Naruto once again pulled the many grocery bags behind him into the kitchen, starting to stock the frozen meats and fresh vegetables. Sasuke then studied Naruto's height, turning his gaze towards the cupboards and decided to lend a hand.

He retrieved a few bags that contained dry foods, surprised to find them filled with nothing else except cup after cup of instant ramen of a wide variety of flavours. He made a mental note to ask the blond about this then set himself to work, placing away the ramen cups, taking extra care to put them neatly and closer to the edge so that the short blond will have an easier time reaching for them.

The dark haired man was lucky that Naruto did his shopping on that they, or else they are going to be most likely starved while waiting for the storm to clear up.

"Now what do we do?" Naruto asked as they finished storing away the foods.

Their stomachs both gave out a low growling sound.

Naruto scratched his head and gave a sheepish smile as Sasuke just look away in embarrassment.

"We can't order food...can we?"

"Of course not, I don't think anyone is stupid enough to make a delivery in this storm, baka."

Somewhere in a part of Tokyo, a food delivery man sneezed suddenly as he struggled to balance bento boxes on his motor bike, fighting the storm to make his last delivery.

* * *

Sasuke unwrapped the chilled sandwich, taking a bite out of the bread with cabbage leaf, a few slices of tomato, salad dressing and tuna flakes, eyes trained onto Naruto who was at the stove making home cooked ramen.

"Why do you like that MSG laden noodles dobe?"

"Because they taste great, don't you dare to insult the almighty noodles or me!" Naruto stated as he dumped in the ingredients he had prepared earlier into the simmering broth, stirring them absent mindedly.

"Whatever...dobe." Sasuke could not help staring at the pot containing the delicious noodles in hunger, munching on his own food in distaste as the aroma of the ramen drifted to his nose.

Sasuke was about to throw away the sandwich wrapper and escape from the tormenting smell when a bowl of ramen was placed onto the table with a thud, followed by a pair of chopsticks. Sasuke looked up and into the eyes of Naruto who had offered him the noodles.

"Don't think too much into it teme. I made extra and didn't want them to go to waste, and take it as a thank you gift for letting me stay here," Naruto said hastily.

"Thank you." Sasuke replied softly.

Both of them settled down at the dining table, enjoying the food. Even though nothing was said over the meal, eating with someone else and sharing from the same pot of food made their hearts filled with warmth, contentment and most importantly, they did not feel lonely anymore.

* * *

Naruto was slouching on the couch, bored out of his mind as he stared at the falling rain outside. He had wanted to watch television, but the storm seemed to have affected the reception, thus the screen was all lines and dots of various shades of black and white.

A familiar tune invaded his mind, not realizing it, he started singing according to the tune as he made his way towards Sasuke's study where the music seemed to come from.

The blond man found Sasuke playing a sort of game on the laptop, there were seven vertical bars against the navy blue background. A few strips of white traveled down the bars and when they reached the bottom, Sasuke pressed buttons corresponding to the bars at the same time the white strips reached the bottom, generating sounds of different notes and pitch, resulting in the song itself.

Naruto watched on in interest as he sang along, recalling that the title of this song was Final Fantasy 8: Eyes on Me, a sad love song.

"Can I have a try at this game?" Naruto asked excitedly after Sasuke finished the round, the screen flashing the score of 82.

"You can play this game on the computer over there." Sasuke said distractedly as he tried to think of other thoughts then how beautiful Naruto's voice was.

Naruto bounced happily towards the computer beside a study desk, suspiciously ignored for quite some time proven by the fact that a thin layer of dust was present on the top of the monitor. Soon Naruto was engrossed in playing the game named as Virtual Orchestral Studio, trying out many of his favourite songs in its archive.

All was peaceful and fine until a small dark shadow made its presence known to the blond. The blond ignoring it as a fragment of his imagination until he felt a sort of tugging on his hair, frustrated, he lifted his hand to sweep through his hair. A deep sinking feeling settled in his stomach as he felt a warm furry something, he immediately swept it off his hair and stood up in fright.

And there on the wooden floor was a cockroach with the capability to fly a fair amount of distance.

Now, Naruto was not a coward who was scared of creepy crawlies, but one insect he was terrified of was the house pest, cockroach, in addition was the flying ability of this insect before him which had landed onto his hair.

Naruto let out a shriek of terror as the cockroach looked innocently at him, not knowing the trouble it was capable of causing.

With that, a night of craziness ensued...

A/N: Hi, thank you for the reviews. I indeed had the game mentioned and the incident of the flying cockroach happened a few days before. Looking forward to reviews.

My brother issued me a challenge to find out whose story is better, please read both my story and my brother's before voting for one of us.

If you want to vote for me, just send a review saying "Voting for aurora90".

If you want to vote for him, send a review to him, "Voting for ItachixNaruto".

His author name is ItachixNaruto, story name is "Love by both Uchihas".

Thank you and please review.


	5. True Feelings

"Sasukeeeee!"

The dark hair man whirled around in his chair, startled by the panic in Naruto's voice. And that's when he saw the object of Naruto's horror, the quite small brown cockroach in the middle of the floor, almost blending in with its surroundings.

Sasuke could not help but laugh inwardly, sure, he hate and rid any pest in his house, but the pathetic cockroach seemed to be cowering under Naruto's sheer size and here Naruto was terrified of the tiny insect, making the whole situation very amusing in his opinion.

He contemplated to just let Naruto deal with it himself when Naruto whined again.

"Sasuke, please help me...pretty please with sugar on top." Naruto plead, trying to keep one eye on the insect and the other on Sasuke, resulting in a weird but cute expression on Naruto's face.

Sasuke could not help but feel his heart melt at the cute Naruto, not to mention the whiskered boy was pleading him, standing on a chair and screaming hysterically.

Sasuke picked up a random piece of scrap paper and strode across the room before kneeling down to the insect cautiously, carefully slipping in a piece of paper under the cockroach. Balancing the insect on the piece of paper, he head towards the main door, he flung the cockroach out into the corridor before slamming the door of his house shut.

He turned around and smiled weakly at Naruto who was standing in the doorway, blushing furiously for showing his weakness to his arch rival.

"I will go and wash my hair...by the way...thanks..." Naruto mumbled under his breath before heading to the bathroom.

Sasuke felt strangely happy for getting rid of the pest and decided to continue his game.

* * *

Somewhere in another high rise building, two men snuggled against each other on a bed.

"Kaka-koi, are you sure they wouldn't try to kill each other?" Iruka asked, voice muffled in his boyfriend chest.

"Ah, don't worry about it. Don't you remember that we are together because we got trapped in a storm together like now?"

"Of course I remember, you save me from a cockroach too."

"And I got my first kiss from you as a reward. The good old times..."

"We are not that old yet Kaka-koi."

"But if that time we didn't get trap together, I guess we will still be mere colleagues who hate each other. Maybe Naruto and Sasuke can get together or at least more tolerant of each other."

"I hope so, guess we are ready to announce our relationship isn't it."

"Hai, now that our career are stable, perhaps we can announce it after the movie and 'NINS' debut album is released."

"Kaka-koi...aishiteru..."

"I love you too Iru-koi...I wonder what will be their reactions when they hear the news. So are you ready for some passionate love making?"

Iruka nodded shyly as Kakashi moved on top of the dolphin, kissing the other deeply as his hands fumbled with the buttons on his lover's shirt.

The stormy night melted into bliss as the lovers showed their love to each other.

* * *

Sasuke looked up from the computer screen which flashed a score of 35 for the song 'Eyes on Me'. He sighed, he was losing a lot of his concentration because of one loud mouth blond. But then again, that title did not exactly fit Naruto now, for Sasuke did not hear a single noise coming from said blond even though the sound of running water had ceased for a very long time, three hours to be exact.

He could not take this unnerving silence anymore. The pale looking man stood up abruptly, exiting the room to seek out the blond.

He did not have to look far, for straight in his sight was Naruto, damp hair covering his hair with a towel around his neck and curled up into a tight ball at the corner of the L-shaped couch. Arching an elegant eye brow questioningly, Sasuke cleared his throat.

"It keeps looking at me." Naruto did not even lift his head.

It was then the raven hair youth noticed a familiar brown insect, staying quite still...under a transparent plastic small vase, the flowers discarded on the ground. The trapped cockroach truly had his beady eyes on Naruto.

Sasuke chuckled as he alternate his gaze between Naruto and the cockroach.

"I don't find being trap on this couch very funny."

"You know, since it is trap under that vase, there is no way at all that it can touch you."

"But...its creepy eyes keep following me!"

"Aren't you glad that at least some living organisms are attracted to you?"

"It is not funny Sasuke...I am really scared, can you get rid of it...permanently?"

Sasuke felt himself softened again at the sight of Naruto trembling, the blond man must really have a serious phobia of cockroach.

"Alright..."

Sasuke went into the kitchen and came out with a plastic bag. Sliding a paper under the insect like before, he removed the vase and dumped the pest into the bag before quickly tying a dead knot. He walked out of the apartment, chucked the plastic bag down the rubbish chute and returned to the now uncurled Naruto sitting on the couch.

"That cockroach will never bother you again." The dark hair man prepared to return to his game when a tiny voice spoke up.

"Sasuke...thanks."

"You know, you are really not yourself. You haven't been this soft-spoken and not scolding me bastard ever since the cockroach event. I have never seen you so scared before."

"I didn't scold you bastard for these past few hours? Okay...I think I ask for your help...then...that count as a sentence too...so I own you...eight bastards. Here goes, bastard, bastard, bastard, bastard, bastard, bastard, bastard, bastard and bastard."

"That was nine bastards, dobe."

"I know, the last bastard is for the sentence before this one, bastard." Naruto smirked arrogantly at finally been able to outwit someone.

"Just go to sleep dobe, it is already about midnight. You can sleep on the futon I set up in my room." With that said, Sasuke sent a smirk in Naruto's direction before entering his bedroom.

After a moment, Naruto followed Sasuke's trail into the bedroom.

Light beams cast over the pale face of Sasuke. The raven hair beauty had been a real gentlemen, he was currently sleeping on the futon, leaving the more comfortable bed to Naruto.

Naruto studied the sleeping man before him.

The light beams of the lanterns hanging outside the window managed to shine brightly in the rain through the glass, falling upon the raven hair man's face, highlighting the ethereal beauty of the Uchiha. Long tresses of midnight blue hair framed the face of Sasuke, bringing out the breathtaking sharp features of the man.

Naruto noticed that the blanket had slipped off the Uchiha shoulder and the man was shivering a little. Naruto took in a deep breath then bent down to pull up the blanket, covering the figure.

"Thank you...you look very vulnerable, beautiful and peaceful when asleep...I think I like this side of you...you made me feel...secure, I never feel that before, because I lost my family when I just turned one." Naruto whispered, breath ghosting over Sasuke's ear.

The blond then stood up and climbed into the warm covers of the bed, slowly drifting off to sleep.

A dark figure bent over Naruto, brushing away the blond locks.

"You know...I think I am falling in love with you, I lost my family at four except for my brother...but what if you betray me like him, I guess I am cursed to never trust nor love again." Sasuke spoke softly, careful not to rouse the other from his sleep.

Eye lids blinked open, exposing bright cerulean eyes, a smile and the eye lids closed again.

Sasuke could not get rid of the tiny voice in his head as he finally fell asleep, having a peaceful sleep he did not have for a very long time.

'You know you want to love and trust again, it has been long enough, Sasuke, time to...forgive and let go...'

A storm will always be followed by a clear sky. Just wait for the storm clouds to disappear, revealing the rainbow across the soft blue skies.

* * *

A/N: Hi, everybody thank you for your votes. Those who haven't vote, the voting is still on, so vote now. For more details, refer to the author note on the previous chapter.

Thank you everyone for taking the effort to vote.

Please review and thank you once again.


	6. Getting to know each other

The steady sound of rain drops beating against the window panel echoed throughout the house. Various objects could be seen riding on the strong and violent wind through the glass. Items like papers, carrier bags, branches, leaves and something which look suspiciously like a wig...

Naruto was woken up by a very delicious smell, unfamiliar yet enticing. Lazily, he sat up in warm comfortable bed, taking one last deep breath of the scent that lingered from the previous occupant before the blond, he rubbed his eyes tiredly before opening them slowly to take in his surroundings.

The blond almost had a panic attack when his eyes took in the sight of the unfamiliar room, but quickly calmed down when he remembered where he was. He was about to leave the room but a note on his blanket caught his eyes.

* * *

_Naruto, _

_Wash up or take a bath in the toilet connected to the bedroom, it is at the end of the bookshelves. I had already placed a change of clothing on the bathroom counter. Head to the kitchen for breakfast after you are done...baka._

_Sasuke_

_

* * *

_

It was then Naruto realized that Sasuke was not asleep on the futon which had already been kept. He rubbed his eyes again then examined the surroundings, it was dark last night so he was not able to get a good look of the room.

The walls and ceiling were painted a dark blue, the floors of dark hard wooden planks. The light blue bed sheets and soft baby blue curtains contrast beautifully with the dark background. A metal bedside table had an elegant white lamp with dark blue stars curved into it.

He spotted the book shelves Sasuke spoke of, long pieces of sliver paint coated metals ran diagonally down the wall, seemingly in a random pattern. The little pieces of metal jutting out at regular intervals prevented items on the shelves to slide off, in addition edges of each metal piece curled up to hold a circular plastic container that fit nicely into the curve, they were filled with stars and one planet each. The planets were in descending order, the sun at the top most container to Pluto in the last one.

But the thing that impressed Naruto the most was the tiny lights on the ceilings. The bigger ones formed horoscope signs while the smaller ones scattered themselves. He guessed he did not see them because Sasuke had not switched them on. There was also long bars of light tracing the edge of the room, both bottom and top.

Naruto was admiring the designs of the horoscopes formed by the lights when he suddenly realized he still had to wash up for breakfast. He did not want his arch rival to think he was a lazy bum and had slept in.

He past through the door frame next to the shelves finding himself in a walk in closet of blue tinted sliding glass. He started to suspect that the apartment was actually a lot larger then it appeared. He found out later that he was right when he found a guest room branching from the living room which he had not noticed earlier on and another toilet beside the kitchen which was skillfully hidden.

He pushed opened the door at the end of the walk in closet to enter the bathroom which had a thin layer of steam. He really start to suspect where Sasuke had gotten all his wealth as the blond stood open mouth at the Jacuzzi tub beside a window equipped with curtains with a what would be a next view without the storm. Next to the Jacuzzi tub was a normal tub with a shower overhead enclosed in glass.

Naruto was actually only intending to wash up when he saw that Sasuke had already prepared the bath water for him. So he checked the counter for his promised clothing, finding a toothbrush on top of a face towel and a bath towel underneath the clothing.

He suddenly blushed at Sasuke's thoughtfulness and decided to find a way to repay the dark hair man later, he did not like to be indebted to anyone, especially his arch rival.

* * *

Naruto came into the kitchen fresh and clean, to see Sasuke washing a set of pan and pot. On the table was a delicious spread of food, two sets of bacon with sausages on plates beside empty glasses and a hard boiled egg each, in the center was a jug of orange juice, a carton of milk and finally a coffee pot.

None had made such an effort like Sasuke except maybe Iruka, on the fact that he did not have a family, for this, he was touched...not that he would admit that to the pale man. He wanted to know Sasuke better before entering a relationship.

"Take a seat and help yourself to the food," Sasuke said as he set the pot and pan on the drying rack, "I don't know what kind of drink you like so pour yourself a drink, and I hope you wouldn't mind a western breakfast, dobe."

"Thank you...and don't think too much into it bastard." Naruto replied, already sitting on a chair, starting to pour a glass of milk for himself. Sasuke soon joined him in eating the meal. They sat in uncomfortable silence, thinking of the words they heard from each other last night, until Naruto accidentally overturned his hard boiled egg cup.

He had a brilliant idea as he watched the egg bounced across the table top. He retrieved the egg and started bouncing the egg on the smooth surface, forgetting all about Sasuke.

Then he started to throw the egg against the window before catching it easily. He started laughing with glee as he marveled at the bounciness of the egg.

"You should not play with food, baka."

Suddenly, Naruto was reminded of Sasuke's presence, he almost did not catch the egg on the rebound. He snickered, happy that he was able too irritate the stoic man.

"Why should I listen to you, bastard?"

"Because the mother of that egg will come and seek revenge..." Naruto look weirdly at Sasuke who had a secret smile on his usually emotionless face. "...just kidding, but you really should stop playing with..."

They were distracted by a splat coming from the window. They averted their gaze to the window, what they saw appalled them.

A bird with its feathers all sticking out at one direction was pressed upon the glass trying to avoid the strong wind, eyes wide open and slowly sliding down the window to sort of kneel at the window sill, resting and gathering enough energy to fly. A few seconds later, it flapped his wings and continued its journey.

They both said at the exact moment.

"I don't feel hungry anymore."

* * *

Sasuke was back at his study, typing his novel while Naruto was lying on his back on Sasuke's bed, a pen and his velvet notebook in hand, watching the storm which had worsened as he tried to get inspiration for his newest lyrics.

Sasuke's bed had became his favourite spot in the house, not because of _you know what...hell he wouldn't even think of doing it with his arch rival..._but because he really felt safe and warm, the thunder and the howl of the wind did not affect him as much as before, in fact, he was not at all bothered by the storm.

The blue-eyed boy snuggled deeper under the blanket as he gazed upon the ceiling, he could not wait until night to see the splendor of the lights when on. Sure, it was rather dark due to the storm, not to mention cold, but it was not completely dark.

He sighed, placing the pen and book down at the bedside table, he climbed out of the bed, walking into the study to search of Sasuke.

Naruto found Sasuke furiously typing away at his laptop, an empty cup of coffee beside him. Sasuke did not look up from his computer screen.

"Sasuke...do you have any CDs that I can watch on television. Because of the storm, the reception is very weak, so can I borrow one of your CDs to watch?"

"Sure, they are kept below the television in the cabinet."

"Thanks... bastard."

"Your welcome...dobe."

Confident that Naruto had already left the room as he heard the starting of the movie, Sasuke slumped back into his chair, a finger on the delete button as he erased all the crap he typed consisting mainly of 'sausdhijsdjnloveskjdsjdijnarutolksnlksndnsdverykajdflksajdmuchnsadlnsaikjsandsnhopekjsdhsajnfisfoiefwillasnfsafbesfnsadablejjsakdtokndksaconfessoqweicxmntosndasnisrhimslfjoiefsoonsdhshd' when he heard Naruto's footsteps.

He had a writer's block, all he could think of was Naruto and yesterday night. Naruto did say he felt safer, but it could be a brother's love not of lover's love. He knew that he love Naruto, unknown to Naruto, he had a wet dream of Naruto, it was nothing serious, just him and Naruto lying on a field simply kissing each other.

Yet, he did not have wet dreams for a very long time. Only once in a while he will remember, but the ending will always be unpleasant.

The Uchiha stood up, deciding to refill his coffee cup

* * *

Sasuke strode past the screen quickly, afraid to get in the way of Naruto's view. When he came back with a cup of coffee in hand, he took a glance at the screen and was surprised to see that Naruto had chosen a CD that he had never watch, given by his elder brother and only living kin, Itachi.

The title of the movie was 'Titanic', a famous romance movie set in olden day Europe.

The scene was currently featuring a huge luxury ship with thousands of people both on the ship and on the dock. Sasuke soon became interested as he watched a man around his age with short blond hair waving off to non-existent relatives. Sasuke noted that the background music was impressive and since he could not write, he decided to join the blond.

Naruto was engrossed in the movie, hugging a cushion, cerulean eyes sparkling. Sasuke smiled at the sight, he settled himself across from the blond, on the other sector on the L-shaped couch. The cup forgotten, placed on the coffee table.

And the rain continued to fall.

* * *

A/N: I apologized that this chapter is rather boring, a large part dedicated to describe Sasuke's bedroom and bathroom. But trust me, they are going to play a very important part later on.

And the section of rubbish typed by Sasuke contained a secret message. See if you can figure it out. I will reveal the answer on the next chapter.

Insects usually came into buildings for shelter, I always experienced this on consecutive raining days. Thus I think a storm will increased the appearance of pests.

BTW: The voting is still on, those who did not vote yet, refer to chapter 4 for more details. The deadline is 20th November 2004.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and participated in the voting.

Please review!!! And thanks once again.


	7. A bit more understanding

"_Back away! Don't you dare to come any closer, or I will jump!"_

_A lady in an elegant red tight dress of olden English style, a tight grip on the railings as she stood precariously on a metal bar, with her back facing the icy sea while she looked at a man who was currently removing his coat._

"_You jump, I jump."_

_The blond man replied easily as he pulled off his shoes._

"_You are crazy! Insane! I am just a stranger that you just met! Why are you doing this?"_

"_While, I personally think that you are too beautiful to die and my life doesn't worth much, after all, I am a pauper. Why does a pretty rich lady wanting to commit suicide any way?"_

"_You don't understand, to many, this is a luxury cruise but for me, it is a slave ship, once I reach America I will be force to marry someone I don't love…"_

"_Is this worth your life, I am sure we can find a way out of this, come back onto the ship deck, I don't think I want to die so young…besides it is a long way down and the sea water seems pretty cold, we could freeze to death and be bloated corpse by the time someone find our bodies, we are in the regions of Antarctica."_

* * *

Sasuke rubbed his neck, it was getting pretty sore from watching the screen at such an angle, and thus he decided to shift his position, he slide sideway along the couch to settle at the corner of the couch comfortably. 

Naruto rubbed his tired eyes, the cool and dark atmosphere and his lack of sleep two nights before was slowly catching up on him. Maybe if he could just lie down a bit…

He slowly lower his body onto the couch…his neck was getting sore now…he shifted his head trying to find a more comfortable place…he found something warm, soft yet hard at the same time. He lifted his head onto the something, giving a sigh of satisfaction as the thing supporting his head gave his neck the perfect leverage to watch the movie at ease.

* * *

_Jack was busy sharpening his pencil when he heard a person entering the room. Rose was wearing a dark blue robe, a beautiful piece of necklace, blue gem embedded in the middle of sliver, her engagement gift from the man she did not love, 'heart of the sea'._

"_Tell me when you are ready…" Rose said softly, gazing at Jack._

"_You can lie down on the couch."_

_Rose slipped the robe off her body, revealing her naked self to the blond man. The said man took deep breath, admiring the view before him, He blushed deeply realizing he was staring at her, he pointed at the couch, not trusting himself to be able to speak._

_He let his gaze fell onto the naked body of the woman he loved and soon to be lover. Studying every tiny details and curves, he was soon engrossed in sketching the woman before her to notice anything else._

* * *

Naruto blushed deeply as the scene developed, even though the movie did not show the female naked body however… 

It was a different matter for Sasuke, he was starting to get a little aroused.

* * *

_Jack and Rose were standing on a metal piece, freefall down below, in the light of the sunset. Rose had her hands spread out, Jack hugging her from behind._

"_Jack, I am flying!"_

_Jack smiled and encased her hands in his own, their gaze met and they kissed each other passionately._

Two very audible sighs were heard over the rain.

_The ship had hit an iceberg. Everywhere was a chaos, most scrambling for their lives, while others accept their fate and had shut themselves with their loved ones in a room, eyes closed, fervently praying and whispering words of comfort to each other._

_There was no doubt now that the ship would sink, as torrents of water rushed into the ship…_

_There were screams of horror as the ship broke into two sections, unable to withstand the weight and pressure of the water._

* * *

Naruto squeezed the thing he had his head on, tears slowly gathered in his eyes.

* * *

_They were all in the deep icy sea at the mercy of the elements, except for those that did not went on the emergency boats or down with the ship, Titanic. Debris scattered throughout the surface of the sea as far as a person's sight could reach. A woman shuddered as another dead body brushed past her._

_The woman known as Rose was lying on a wooden table, blue from the cold, she started to shake her boyfriend who had his body submerged in the icy water._

"_Jack, do you think we will ever get rescue…Jack? Jack! Wake up, don't fall asleep…please…Jack, you promise that we will be together…Jack!"_

_Rose was shaking Jack harshly, tears running down her face, she did not want to believe, it was then Jack released his grip on the side of the wooden table, his face frozen in the perfect smile as he sank to the bottom of the sea, his white peaceful face forever etched in the mind of his lover._

"_Jack!"_

_Somewhere at the back of her mind she remembered what Jack had said to her._

**"Rose, we are going to be rescued, even if we can't be together, I want you to live on. You are a beautiful woman, I can only imagine you passing away when you are a 101 years old in a warm bed with a family of your own. Not here in this damn icy sea."**

"_I will live on…for Jack."_

_She swam to one of the dead sailors, obtaining a whistle from him. She spent all her last energy into blowing the whistle a desperate call for help._

_Just when she was about to give up hope, the light of a life boat shone onto her._

_Rose was the only one that survived the icy coffin._

_She was back here now, at the site where Titanic had sank, standing on the railing._

_She had kept her promise, she was now a 101 years old, a moment before sleeping in a warm bed, a caring family there for her. She clutched tightly to a piece of exquisite jewel, the blue gem sparkling in the night, the 'heart of the sea'._

_She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and plunged into icy death to rejoin her lover._

_Her soul passed through the shipwreck, which was slowly turning cleaner and newer, like the time before she sank on her maiden voyage. She realized she was in a familiar ball room, people from the past standing at her side, clapping as she walked up the walkway. There was the captain, the sailors, the women she met at the ball…_

_Standing at the top of the stairway was a man, he turned around, smiled and offered her his hand. She smiled as she took his hand and was immediately pulled into an embrace._

"_Welcome back Rose."_

"_Jack…"_

_And they were engaged in a lip lock, the scene slowly fading into darkness._

* * *

The credits scrolled down the black screen. 

Naruto could not hold his emotions at bay and was now crying, tears forming rivulets as they cascade down his face. He did not feel the comforting touches on his back, rubbing circles to soothe the blond man's nerves.

Naruto steadily fell into a deep sleep under the gentle touches, tears still staining his face, a pale hand reached forward and wiped the tears away carefully, palm caressing the whiskered cheek.

Sasuke stood up carefully, reaching for one of the cushions to place under Naruto's head. He stretched his body, hands massaging his numb thigh which had served as a pillow for the blond man.

He did not know that Naruto's head was in his lap until the end of the movie when he heard said man crying. He had to admit he was shock, he never noticed that he was that close to the blond in the first place and was flabbergasted when he took in Naruto vulnerable form. He gave a sigh, running a hand through his dark hair, the movie was nice and very sad, at least the couple ended up together after death.

He glanced at the clock to see that it was already 1 o'clock...

* * *

Naruto woke up, yawning before abruptly jumping up, taking a good stretch. He had a good sleep and was refreshed, ready for anything. Then he blushed, remembering vaguely that he had slept on Sasuke's lap, felt how warm Sasuke was, and even more embarrassing, he cried in from of his arch rival…maybe...just maybe...being friends with Uchiha may not be that bad after all... 

Sasuke head towards the kitchen again to refilled his half full cup…or maybe it was an excuse to check up on Naruto, he really was cute when he was asleep…

The Uchiha walked across the living room to find that Naruto had awakened and was happily munching on the rice balls Sasuke made for lunch while singing a song.

He was pouring coffee into his cup when he heard what the blond was singing.

"There was once a big ship Titanic, sailing on the ocean blue. They say that the mighty ship could never ever sink…but the god of mighty hands, knew that the ship would sink in the end. So the big ship crashed into an iceberg and went down…

It was so sad…It was so sad…when the big ship went down to the bottom…when the husbands and the wives and the children lost their lives…It was so sad when the big ship went down… It was so sad when the big ship went down"

Sasuke stared at Naruto in amazement…that was interesting to say the least.

"That was interesting…" Sasuke commented coldly.

A nod was give.

"You cried…"

"It was sad…"

Silence reigned for a moment as they met each other gaze.

"Thanks… And don't think too much of it, it was for the rice balls!" Naruto replied a little too loud.

Sasuke gave a knowing smirk as Naruto looked away blushing.

* * *

"Ouch...damn..." Naruto cursed under his breath as he nursed his bleeding finger, wincing a little. He was preparing dinner, ramen,when he cut his finger with the kitchen knife, too distracted by the thoughts of Sasuke. 

He had his finger under the running tap water when Sasuke held his hand firmly. Drying the finger, cleaning the woundand proceeded to bandage the injured area.

"Rest," Sasuke muttered.

"I am fine...really, you don't have to be worr-"

"I just don't want to end up consuming your blood or flesh for the matter."

"oh...hehe..."

"I am surprised that you managed not to cry as that is rather a nasty cut, after all you did shed buckets of tears over the movie."

"Those who pity themselves are pathetic. I don't want to be them."

Sasuke studied Naruto's serious face for a while, before leaving the kitchen for the blond man to continue cooking.

* * *

A/N: Hi everyone, the voting is over, I won, ha ha. Thanks for those participating in the voting. 

By the way, the movie Titanic was real and it was actually based on a true accident. The ship Titanic was said to be invincible, that god itself was unable to sink the ship. However, the ship sank on her first voyage, causing the death of thousands. It was a tragedy, the movie had a deep impression in my mind, and I always cry buckets of tears when I watch it again many times.

Sorry for not updating soon enough, busy with holiday homework and my CCA. (Co-curriculum activities---in my case, Chinese orchestra.)

Thanks, I am out of my slump.

Please review and thanks once again.

Answer: 'I love Naruto very much and hope I will be able to confess to him soon.'


	8. Awkwardness

It was currently midnight, the rain pouring relentlessly down, two human silhouettes were seen as they contrast against the faint lighting from the ceilings. One was lying on the futon, the steady rising and falling of his chest suggested clearly that the person was asleep.

The other was sitting at a writing desk, bending over a piece of paper looking at the page with the help of the light from the table lamp. He twirled his pen staring out of the window before placing the tip of the pen onto the page, carefully penning down the lyrics of a song.

He replaced the cap of the pen, tilting his head back, he admired the star lights on the ceiling. He had ask Sasuke to on the lights and it was simply breath taking, the little pinpricks of illumination dotted across the dark ceiling, forming patterns and horoscopes and he recognized one of them, Libra, his own sign. He had meant to enquire Sasuke about his own sign but things were a little awkward that night. He revealed a small but very important part of himself to the dark haired man…Sasuke…

He turned his gaze to the sleeping Uchiha, he was grateful to him, not that he was ever going to tell him that. The novelist had become a source of inspiration for his lyrics and here he was, having just completed the first song ever since his writer block. He smiled as he picked the writing paper up to read through his work.

-------------------------------------------------------

Confused

Everything's a blur in my mind

No faith in future routes of mine

I am just a guy in this world

Why are all my thoughts in a whirl?

--------------------------------------------------------

Blending in

I stood right in the crowd

Watching the human traffic

Standing out

As the world went past me

I am left again behind…

-------------------------------------------------------

Chorus:

Confused, I can not think

I am at a four-way junction

Can't move forward

Scared of what lies in front

Can't move backward

Cause it's freefall behind

Praying, to very best

Take my hand and lead me out of this mess

--------------------------------------------------------

World don't exist in white and black

Shrouded in gray colors it lacks.

My mind is filled with truths and lies

Losing it can't you hear my cries?

--------------------------------------------------------

Truly

I am just a person

With feelings like everyone

Faking

I wear a mask daily

Hiding away from the rest…

(Chorus)

-------------------------------------------------------

I wanna get out of this mess…

I wanna get away be free…

I wanna be just myself again…

I don't wanna keep walking ahead…

Ending up where I was before!

(Chorus x2)

--------------------------------------------------------

Naruto gave a smile of satisfaction, yawning tiredly, he placed a paper weight containing, glowing in the dark, stars onto the paper before heading to bed, pondering over the reason which had him unveiling one of his deepest most secrets to the dark hair man.

Dawn came once again, however this brought about only subtle changes to the shade of the sky. The colour of dark abyss had changed into the dark grey, the storm still continued yet the winds were not as strong as before.

* * *

A man with a scar running across his nose woke from his deep slumber, long brown hair fanning out on the pillow his hands grasping blindly as he tried to seek out the body of warmth that was supposed to be beside him. 

The man gave a sigh of annoyance and cracked open one eye.

"Kaka-koi, where are you?"

"Over here, my little dolphin."

The sliver hair man was at his desk, fingers typing on the keyboard of his plasma computer, wearing a grin which Iruka had long ago classified under as 'I am solemnly up to mischief' grin.

Iruka gave a groan as he let his head hit the pillow again. Someone would be going through hell today…

* * *

"Here, Kakashi just faxed two copies of the script for the scene he will want to film right after this storm," Sasuke said as he absent mindedly just hand one stack of papers to Naruto without glancing through them. 

Sasuke sighed, he was not a morning person and Kakashi just had to send the scripts over for both him and Naruto to rehearse. At least Kakashi himself had taken the responsibility to inform Naruto at that same morning through E-mail about his recruit as Yutaka, having this approved by his manager.

Naruto was shock to say the least, re-reading the mail several times until Sasuke got fed up and closed the mail.

"We should get started…" Sasuke muttered, reading the first page before changing his mind abruptly as a blush crept up his cheeks, "On second thought, lets start with the sec- oh no…I going to kill Kakashi."

Sasuke flipped through the rest of the script quickly, groaning he threw the script on the desk angrily. Curious, Naruto read through the first page after the cover page of his own set of script.

* * *

_Scene22:_

_SettingDark bedroom of Yutaka's house. Candles and incense were placed throughout the room. Two figures were lying on a four-poster bed with rose petals scattered across the silky material._

_Reiji: Yutaka…I want you._

_(Reiji shifted his position so that he was partially leaning over Yutaka.)_

_(Yutaka smiled shyly, nodding his head then tilting his head away as he blushed furiously.)_

_(Reiji leaned down and started kissing Yutaka passionately, hands reaching down to unbutton Yutaka's shirt. He noticed the Yutaka's erection and decided to tease it just a little…)_

* * *

Naruto cheeks flushed red, quickly skipping a few pages.

* * *

_Scene 4:_

_Settingunder a tree in a park, Reiji trapping Yutaka against the trunk of the tree, claiming Yutaka lips…_

_Scene 31:_

_SettingBathroom of Reiji's house. Reiji and Yutaka taking a shower together, touching each other…_

* * *

Naruto mimicked Sasuke previous action, only this time, the script landed in the waste paper basket. 

They matched each other's gaze then flushed an even brighter red if possible. Sasuke was the first to break out of the trance, he stomped his way over to the phone, fuming silently as he dialed Kakashi hand phone.

"Hello?" The voice of the accursed man traveled out of the ear piece.

"What is the meaning of this?" Sasuke asked softly though his voice quivered with anger.

"Oh Sasuke, I guessed you have read the script then."

"Don't mess with me Kakashi, you should know better then anyone else about my temper."

"Wait a minute…"

There were loud sucking sounds followed by moans and groans of pleasure.

"God, Kaka-koi, I am going…going to cum into your…mouth. Oh god… (Moan), Kakashi!"

Sasuke was now red till the roots of his hair as he quickly slammed down the phone. He turned to look at a fidgeting Naruto, apparently Naruto had heard the conversation and the…

"So what are we going to do now?" Naruto asked.

"Watch another movie, how about -Spirited away- I never had the time to watch it."

Naruto nodded not paying much attention to the brunette's words, following Sasuke into the living room, trying to put his finger on that voice, it sounded so familiar…

"Oh no…Iruka nii-chan is having sex with Kakashi-san!"

As they watched the peaceful Japanese Animation Movie, the minds of the two young men were not at all at peace as they both silently plotted ways to deprive a certain sliver hair man of his manhood.

Finally settling on a satisfactorily method each, they started enjoying the movie in each other's company.

* * *

Somewhere else…a sliver hair man sneezed and shuddered. This was a bad omen… a very bad omen… 

"Iruka-koi, do you think you can have a holiday with me over at Antarctica?"

* * *

A/N: Hi everyone thanks for your reviews. The song lyric -Confused- is composed entirely by me! (Smile widely) 

So please review and comment on my song! Thank you once again.


	9. Choas of the storm blown over

The sound of paper rustling and steady fall of drizzling rain permeate the dimly lighted bedroom, all was peaceful as the wind outside had ceased long ago. Sasuke sat on his futon reading, flipping the pages occasionally, engrossed in his reading. He could not remember how long ago had he been this at pea-

"Ouch!"

The exclamation was followed faithfully by the usual string of colorful curses.

Sasuke leapt up from his seating position and ran into the bathroom, which was strangely unlocked, not caring at all about the privacy of the occupant.

What met his sight would have been very funny if the situation is not serious.

Naruto stood by the toilet window sill, carefully examining his left hand, which now looked like a porcupine back, as he continued muttering curses. Then his sight fell on his cactus plant which seemed to have lost a good amount of needle-like thorns.

"Baka…" Sasuke breathed as he retrieved a first aid kit from the medicine cabinet, walking hurriedly to the injured blond man. He delicately held the wounded hand and meticulously removed all of the thorns with a pair of tweezers, then dabbing the pin-pricks cuts with alcohol, the dark hair man proceeded to bandaged up the hand.

Naruto had wanted to protest at first, he did not like being treat like a child, however a death glare from the Uchiha have Naruto wisely make the decision to not utter a single word.

"Explain your foolishness," Sasuke stated, like a parent reprimanding a child.

"Well…I want to know whether your cactus is the same like Iruka nii-chan, with soft thorns. Iruka nii-chan said that a cactus well cared for will have no need to protect itself, therefore, it will feel furry instead of sharp and painful. I thought…the needles look kinda soft…so…" Naruto stammered under the fierce gaze, afraid of a certain emotion he could not identify in the eyes of the Uchiha. He had never felt so intimidated before.

"Didn't your parent teach you not to touch anything suspicious?"

"They did not have the chance to teach me."

"Ha…they must have abandoned you because you an idiot."

Silence pervaded…the calm before the storm.

"My parents did not abandon me! My mum died after my birth and my father died when I was three…they want me! I can only imagine what kind of parent you have to bring up such a rude person!"

"Don't you dare insult my parents, they are the most wonderful people on earth. They died before my very eyes when I am just six years old. They sacrificed their lives to protect me and my brother, so don't you dare to speak anything bad about them!"

As sudden as the anger had came, it vanished as quickly when empathy and understanding dawned upon them. They shared similar past…

At the exact same moment, they spoke.

"I'm sorry…"

"I'm sorry…"

It was then Sasuke realized that Naruto wore only a towel around his waist and was dripping wet when he just entered and now, the innocent towel lay on the ground showing a not very innocent view. Naruto flushed a deep red, hastily retied the towel around his waist.

Sasuke felt entranced as he stared at Naruto's lithe body and soft lips…he leaned forward…closer and closer to the tempting delicate pink flesh and was ready to press his lips onto Naruto's mouth…'Ring…Ring…Ring!"

Sasuke cursed mentally as he drew back and away from the surprised Naruto, smugly taking note of Naruto crestfallen face. He stomped to the living room ready to curse the person at the other end of the line to oblivion.

"What!" He snapped irritably into the receiver.

"Hi, Kakashi here, is Naruto there?"

"You still have the nerve to call here! Do you have a death wish Hatake?"

"Maybe I have...so Naruto is there, right?"

"Yes, I don't think the script was funny nor was the previous conversation. Do you really want to incur my wrath, if not explain or I will personally make sure that you will not be able to father anymore...."

"See, I am right Iruka-koi, they like each other since they are still together even though the storm had stopped a while ago."

"Who say I like that dobe!"

"Hmm… I thought I just heard the Nile in Egypt, so I guess they are right when they say denial isn't just another river in Egypt…very interesting...by the way ask Naruto to go to work tomorrow at the music studio and… "

Sasuke did not hear the rest of the sentence as he once again hanged up on Kakashi. That sneaky fellow, he made a mental note to torture that evil sliver hair man.

"So I guess I will be going ne…" A soft voice whispered.

The pale skin man then remembered that the storm had stopped, he looked out of the window and indeed the rain had ceased falling.

"I will go and pack now."

"Don't go!... I mean it is rather late now so…just stay the night here."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it, by the way, Kakashi ask you to go to the music studio for work tomorrow."

From then on, Naruto and Sasuke appreciated storms very much, after all they now had a precious memory of it.

* * *

"Ohayo!" Naruto practically screamed as he greeted his band mates. He was late again, but he had a good excuse this time, he went home in the morning to change his clothing before heading for work, surely they won't be too angry…like that would happen. 

Ino smiled sweetly at the blond man, a vibe throbbing at her temple, definitely not a good sign…

"You are late for five freaking hours! Do you know how much beauty sleep I had to sacrifice in the morning to get here on time?!"

Okay, maybe storms were not that nice after all.

* * *

A/N: Hi once again, hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will be going back to filming and recording now that the storm chaos had blown over. 

Erm...I think the knife can be used to cut some ingredients like shreds of chicken to add to the ramen.

Thanks and please review!


	10. Get Acquainted

"Ah…you finally finished the lyrics for a new song, well done Naruto. Though it is rather weird that you would compose something like this…'confused' ah…well, the band will work on the music while you have to go over to the filming studio for the filming of the movie. By the way, we still need 11 more songs, remember to write them, brat, and we are appearing on a music show this Friday live. I understand that your limited brain cells will have difficulty in remember all this so I have already come up with schedules going by week and…" Jiraiya stopped his ranting as he finally realized that his insults to Naruto were met by silence.

Normally Naruto would have yelled the whole studio down, something about him not stupid at all but just having a short attention span, a very short attention span at that for Naruto had ignored whatever Jiraiya said and instead was writing something in that velvet book of his.

A vibe pops up from Jiraiya's temple.

"Brat! I am talking about important stuff here so you better…"

His speech was cut off when a familiar notebook was shoved up into his line of sight. Jiraiya's jaw dropped open as he read through the rather untidy handwriting of the Uzumaki, another song lyrics composed in a spar of a moment under…he glanced at his watch…15 minutes!

What was more surprising that effort and thoughts had been put into the lyrics of the song titled as Expressway unlike those other scraps of work which the blue-eyed man rushed out to appease his anger.

The white hair man idly wondered whether Naruto's writer block had been destroyed by the wind of the storm or was it to do with someone, he had heard some worth hearing gossip from Kakashi himself.

"Jiraiya, it's alright I will remind Naruto of his schedule. Before Naruto leave for his filming, it is time for Pop-Quiz!" Iruka announced enthusiastically while groans of boredom answered him.

Perhaps it was because Iruka wanted to be a teacher in the past with ample training from various professors, or that Iruka simply love to test people's mental capability.

"Okay, let's start. What happened in the end, Shikamaru?"

"They die apart, apparently Reiji kept his illness from Yutaka so that Yutaka will not be distracted from his just took off singing career, he did not even think that there is a chance Yutaka may have the same special type of blood as him, blood type AO. As blood type AO is very rare, kidney transplant is impossible for him. Later on, Yutaka finds out about Reiji's situation, but it was too late. Yutaka was devastated and even more so when he had to have blood transfusion due to blood lost caused by car accident. It seems that Yutaka's blood type is similar to Reiji, blood type AO, the lost of blood was the cause for Yutaka's death." Shikamaru spoke in his usual monotonous bored drawl as if he was back in school and giving a lengthy history speech.

Iruka nodded in satisfaction, it was expected for Shikamaru to be able to answer that in detail, and the fact that the drummer was the smartest in the band was no secret to the public.

"Neji, please tell me why is the book titled 'Just Across'?"

"Both of the characters live along a stream in the country side. Reiji live with his elder brother and an old lady, she is the caretaker while Naruto live across the stream in an orphanage. Their relationship started when they met on the bridge, this maybe why the book is titled 'Just Across'," Neji answered calmly, as if he anticipated this question.

Iruka smiled and turned his gaze to Naruto who had shrunk his head and hands into his jacket like a turtle hoping against all hopes that Iruka would not spot him, he had never been able to answer Iruka's pop quiz questions, as a punishment Naruto had to sit in the corner with a 'dunce' hat on his head. Alas, it was not Naruto's lucky day.

"Describe…" Iruka started but was cut off rudely by Jiraiya.

"Describe Sasuke's bed," Jiraiya continued casually, an evil glimmer in his eyes.

Naruto heaved a sigh of relief when he realized he could answer the question.

"His bed is queen-size with light blue bed sheets, its really soft and…Hey! Why are you asking about his bed?"

"My, my, since you know so much about his bed, maybe you slept in his bed before…" Jiraiya trailed off, enjoying teasing the hyperactive blond.

"Well, I did sleep in his bed…but not with him!" Naruto added quickly seeing the looks of utmost shock on the face of his band members and the blushing face of Iruka.

Then Naruto had an idea to divert the others attention from him, really, one had to give him the credit for some of his cunning ideas.

"After all, we hate each other unlike Iruka nii-chan and Kakashi-san whom I heard over the phone having hot sex," Naruto 'innocently' spilled the secret, looking up at Iruka with big puppy eyes, "Yikes, guess I let the cat out of the bag."

"Naruto, how dare you!" Iruka thundered red in the face from both anger and embarrassment.

Naruto stuck out his tongue and dashed out of the recording studio with a fuming mad Iruka right behind him. He was so busy turning his head around to gauge the distance between him and his pursuer while running down the many hallways that he did not notice a person with long black hair standing in the narrow hallway.

He crushed straight into the said person and fell down bringing the victim with him. Due to their awkward position, Naruto accidentally landed a kiss on the person's cheek. Naruto's eyes widen in surprise, the mirth in them all gone in a second as he realized whom he had just kissed when he stood up, apologizing to the person while the said person insisted that he was fine and unharmed.

The person was Haku from the duet 'Mist', his partner being Zabuza, a famous pair and Naruto's inspiration to be a vocalist.

Haku was wearing a few strings threaded with beads tied around his head, ending in a sort of waterfall style at the back of his head. Dressed in a short turquoise kimono and a pair of dark blue jeans beneath, Haku was beautiful as always.

A cough alerted him the presence of others who had probably witnessed the embarrassing moment. Naruto lifted his gaze to find a very angry and jealous Zabuza glaring, it took a look from his partner to quell his boiling anger before it had the chance to explode.

Then he saw Kakashi with an amused glint in his exposed eye and beside him…Sasuke with an unreadable expression clouding his face.

He suddenly felt the urge to explain to the Uchiha but quickly fought it down, he had no need to explain anything to the stoic bastard because it was not as if Sasuke was his boyfriend.

Somehow, that fact saddened Naruto.

Naruto shook his head at that thought.

"I must be going insane."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hi, Naruto is slowly discovering his feelings for Sasuke. 'Mist' may bring trouble to their relationship in the future. Thanks everyone for your reviews.

Thanks again and please review.


	11. Game of Jealousy

"Sasuke-sama, there is a very important phone call…" A pink hair girl ran up to Sasuke frantically, holding on tightly to a stylish sliver hand phone.

Sasuke answered the phone, a frown immediately etched on his face as he quickly muttered a few quick words into the hand phone before handing it back to the pink hair girl.

Suddenly, Sasuke facial expression changed into a small smile as he casually slung an arm over the girl's shoulder, seemingly smirking at a stunned Naruto.

"Ah, this is Sakura-chan, the editor and manager of Sasuke-kun, not to mention a very avid fan girl. Hi there, everybody it's a rather stormy day isn't it." Kakashi introduced, as he waved to Iruka and the rest of the band.

"It's a cloud free day Kakashi," Jiraiya stated as matter of fact, "I can't believe you were under Yondaime before."

Kakashi grinned sheepishly and scratched the top of his head.

'_Sasuke bastard…' _Naruto reached out to grab hand closest to him, which happened to be Haku's.

"Mine!" Zabuza grunted out savagely as he claimed his Haku back, hugging the kimono clad boy from the back possessively, glaring at Naruto as if daring him to try any thing funny on his Haku again.

Naruto turned around, his pleading eyes fell on Shikamaru…who was held by Ino as another "Mine!" echoed through the hallway.

Kakashi found these amusing and decided to join in, he moved over to Iruka and shouted a "Mine!" as he smiled innocently while not so innocently placed a hand on Iruka's rear, resulting in a blushing Iruka pushing him away, though that was solved when Kakashi rectified that by drawing the younger man in for a passionate kiss.

"Aw…So sweet…" Ino and Sakura gushed out.

Naruto tore his gaze away from the kissing pair as he searched for his 'lover', his eyes rest on a certain long black haired man in white.

"Neji!" Naruto latched onto the pale milky eyes man, nuzzling Neji's neck with his whiskered cheek. Neji flushed a pale pink as he fidgeted nervously.

Sasuke glared at Neji. _'He's mine! Damn…' _

"This is plain childish dobe."

The Uchiha released his hold on Sakura and walked away, trying to rid the image of Naruto hanging off Neji.

"What did you say, bastard! Don't you dare walk away from me!"

Naruto exclaimed as he stalked towards Sasuke angrily.

Kakashi stealthily put his foot out, right in the pathway of a blond.

A panicking Naruto flailed his hands around as he lost his center of gravity, searching for a support. His hands found a shoulder, they clutched on tightly as the person he was holding on turned around in surprise also losing his footing.

"Ah!" Naruto screamed as he fell with the person.

'Thud' Naruto and his victim of his clumsiness landed on the floor.

Naruto tried to shift away but found that he was trapped. He opened his eyes to find himself looking into the black deep eyes of Sasuke. Stunned speechless, Naruto could not help but think how close they were as Sasuke's hot breath blew over his lips. And how handsome the Uchiha looked, a delicate beauty, Naruto blushed brightly.

Sasuke gazed into those cerulean orbs, taking in the blonde's flushed face. "Cute," Sasuke muttered softly as he leaned in.

Their lips touched briefly before pressing together desperately. Sasuke licked Naruto's lower lip, Naruto allowed the Uchiha tongue in as he shyly met the tongue of the other with his own. Sasuke used one hand to stroke the whiskered cheek as he submerged himself in the taste of Naruto's, cream and berries. Naruto moaned as he thread his hands into the dark hair of Sasuke's, feeling each silky strand as he emerged himself in the taste of the Sasuke's lips, mint and chocolate.

'Whirl…Click.'

The couple broke apart frantically, trying to compose themselves after that fabulous moment.

Sasuke looked toward the source of the sound and found grinning Kakashi holding a camera as the sliver haired man mouthed 'Blackmail'.

'Damn…I am going to kill Hatake someday, he dares to take that picture…and he interrupts the kiss!'

* * *

A/N: Hi everyone thanks and please review to keep me typing. It had been a busy week and I have school camp tomorrow, sorry for the delay.

Thanks again.


	12. Christmas CDpart 1

"Brat, I thought I warned you to be on time today!" Jiraiya roared to a cowering Naruto.

For the whole first week of September and the rest of remaining August, many people were involved in the making of the 'Christmas of Hidden Leaf' music CD.

Naruto had been avoiding Sasuke due to his embarrassment of the incident, not that it was difficult as filming seemed to be delayed as Kakashi was admitted to the hospital with a broken leg, it seemed he got into a fight with someone over a roll of film…

Naruto was once again late in reaching the recording studio on the second Wednesday of September and was currently getting reprimanded by his all rounded manager. Naruto apologized furiously, as he headed to the recording studio with his band, clutching a music sheet titled 'Christmas Peace', which he will be singing with his band, as bowed his head in apology, he did not notice the evil smirks on everyone's face.

Naruto was very happy to be able to sing the songs written entirely by his father. Sarutobi-sama had chance upon the Christmas collection folder of his father, Yondaime, without hesitation, he included two songs in the CD and given Naruto the privilege to sing the songs.

* * *

Christmas of Hidden Leaf –Music CD 

1.Santa Claus is coming to town(Remix) Band-NINS

2.Snowing Love (Lyrics, Duet-Mist)

3.Christmas in City (Lyrics, Band-Anbu)

4.Snowflakes' Message (Lyrics, Band-Anbu)

5.Presents to the World (Lyrics, Band-NINS)

6.Last Christmas (Remix) Duet-Mist

7.Jingle Bell (Remix) Band-Anbu

8.A Letter to North Pole (Lyrics, Duet-Mist)

9.Star on that Pine Tree (Lyrics, Band-NINS)

10.Special-Twelve Days of Christmas (Lyrics, Duet-Umino Iruka/Hatake Kakashi)

11.Special-Christmas Peace (Lyrics, song-Yondaime, Duet-Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto)

12.Special-From me to you, to him, to her, to all (Lyrics, song-Yondaime, Group-All in this CD)

Christmas Bonus: MTV of track 12, 'From me to you, to him, to her, to all'.

* * *

Naruto entered the recording studio and realized that the piece of glass cordoning the area where the singing was supposed to be recorded was opaque, which Naruto found weird as all other glasses he had seen in the recording studios were transparent. Before he could ask about the strange glass, he was shoved into the recording area and the door was bolted shut behind him. Naruto blinked in confusion, thousands of questions in his mind as he spotted a person leaning against the wall in a corner which wiped away afore- mentioned questions in his head.

The figure stood up and walked towards the stricken blond, engaging in a half shouting match.

"Sasuke bastard, what are you doing here?!"

"We are supposed to sing this song together, dobe."

"What, nobody told me!"

"They didn't because you will not comply to work with me, or refuse to come here if you know it's me you are working with."

"But I don't want to work with a bastard, why do I have to sing with you anyway!"

"This is a promotion song for the movie 'Just Across', the announcement of you participating in the movie will be on this CD release press conference, Kakashi and Iruka-san relationship will also be revealed, that's why they are doing a song together too. I heard this was your father's song isn't it, make your father proud."

"…Fine, I WILL MAKE MY FATHER PROUD!"

Naruto stormed over to the mike and put on the earphones, closing his eyes and breathing deeply to compose himself. Sasuke smiled as he saw the determination in Naruto's eyes when Naruto looked over to him a moment later and nodded, he returned the nod and placed his own earphones before reaching forward to tap lightly three times on a panel of clear glass bordering the bottom of the opaque glass.

A minute later, a person mimicked the gesture, Naruto and Sasuke took a deep breath each and waited for the music. Ten seconds later, music flooded Naruto's senses and Naruto started singing with all his heart, both glancing at each other's lyrics to cooperate with each other. Unknowingly, they often gazed at each other, smiles on their faces.

The people listening outside were surprised at how well their voices complemented each other and the way they blend together, they even performed perfectly at the 'Question and Answer' section. The feeling was magical, the song itself was well done, in addition with the voices, simply put, to good to put into words. They were flabbergasted, sure that there was no need to re-record as they usually did for three to five times for their band songs.

* * *

The melody slowly faded away as they ceased whispering the lyrics. Naruto realized their fingers were interwoven together and that Sasuke was looking not that much of a bastard after. They gazed deeply into each other's eyes, trying to work out their own emotions as they got lost in each others' souls. The blond finally decided to not deny his feelings for the Uchiha or hold back any longer. He stood on tip toes and leaned forward, grazing the other's lips. He noticed Sasuke's eye lids fluttering closed and he followed suit. Maybe…just maybe…they could be together…

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the wait! I will be updating two or three days later so this is shorter then usual, featuring the making of the MTV, a few photo shoots of the entire group, Sasuke and Naruto, Kakashi and Iruka. The group will also be meeting up with the person in charge of the design of album and the lyrics and photo shoots booklet plus special effects of the MTV itself. Many new characters introduced! Sasuke will get jealous because one of the new characters gets too cozy with Naruto!

Thank you for reading and please review.


	13. Christmas CD part 2

"Err…So what are we now?" Naruto asked sheepishly, scratching the back of his head, he wanted to know what he was in this love-hate relationship.

"Lovers…we are lovers," Sasuke replied simply, drawing Naruto in for another kiss.

They were kissing passionately, oblivious to their surroundings until…

"Yo…we hate to interrupt this very entertaining show, but we need to get to work," Kakashi drawled as catcalls and whistles came from the others.

"Ah…the power of blooming love between youths can overcome anything." The voice of a man dressed in full green body suit declared as he posed dramatically with a thumb-up and a twinkle of his perfect white teeth.

Sasuke looked weirdly at the man as if thinking that he must have had gone crazy.

Naruto blushed as he saw what must be the entire singing crew of the Christmas CD in the recording, he flushed an even brighter red as Kakashi mentioned something about boys growing up and the necessity of satisfying their sexual needs with each other. Embarrassed he buried his face in Sasuke's shirt, muttering intelligible words.

It took Sasuke's famous death glare to cease the noise in the recording room.

"By the way, let me introduce the members of Anbu to Sasuke. I don't think you all know each other yet." Kakashi pointed to three mid-thirties people, two males and a female. "This is Gai, Asuma and their vocalist Kurenai. The one over there beside Naruto with a pissed off look is Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke muttered under his breath random death threats as Kakashi smirked, testing the patience of Sasuke. He always like to annoy Sasuke, even breaking a leg was worth the look on Sasuke's face when he showed the stoic man the photos he developed from the film.

Jiraiya clapped his hands nervously to call for attention, asking the people to make their way towards another recording room, this time more spacious and with a transparent glass. They were each handed a stapled stack of lyrics, clearly written were everyone parts. After studying the papers for fifteen minutes, the group headed towards the recording area.

The recording was fun, rarely would they have the chance to sing together as one big group, in fact, it was the first time 'NINS' participated in anything like this. Everyone were singing with their souls and sort of mingled around, smiling at each other, there was this really Christmas magic in the air and interwoven in the music.

Soon it was all over, to soon in their opinions as they filed out of the studio, giggling and laughing all the way, even Sasuke was wearing a smile on his face, or maybe it was because he had his hand in Naruto's pant during the recording.

"Alright everyone, let's head over to the TV studio for some photo shoots and the filming of the MTV. Naruto, Sasuke, Iruka and Kakashi, we still have to have your couple shoots taken, so the rest of you have to wait around two hours, use the time to grab a bite," Jiraiya explained as he exited the studio swiftly, it was already noon, 1pm, hopefully they can finished before 10pm.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke were each munching on sandwiches as they watched Iruka and Kakashi taking their couple shoots. They had started with normal winter clothing and it was obvious they were uncomfortable under the strong lightings, and now Kakashi was wearing an elf suit riding on Iruka-Rudolph the red nosed reindeer.

Soon they were called over and introduced to Hinata and TenTen, the photographers, then TenTen was arranging the set while Hinata grabbed a set of costumes. Like before, TenTen took them with original clothing then Sasuke in a leather Santa Claus suit holding a sack containing a present clad Naruto. After a few shoots of different sets of clothing and backdrop, they were allowed to go. They were nice people, though Sasuke frowned when Naruto gave a friendly pat on Hinata's shoulder and she blushed, stuttering even worst and seemingly more shy if possible.

After an hour and forty-five minutes, the photo shoots were done and they were heading towards the filming studio, Sasuke holding Naruto's hand while Kakashi wrapped an arm around Iruka's waist. Sasuke wanted to be more intimate but dismissed that idea, afraid that blond may feel uncomfortable and further more, Naruto was too hyper active to keep a tight hold on.

* * *

As they stepped into the studio they were overwhelmed by the amazing setting. It was depicting the inside of an English country style house with a few large panels of glass forming a right-angled trapezium shaped. The area of the trapezium was a ledge with many comfy cushions and outside of the window was a breathtaking snow scene which seemed real enough as the snow making machine let the snow fell slowly, increasing the realistic degree of the backdrop. The house itself was fashioned mainly in wood, a large fire place blazing away merrily in the center of the wall and a huge Christmas tree with twinkling fairy lights at the side of the room.

The others were already sitting on the red and green rug in the middle of a room and Gai was holding a weirdly shaped present. Jiraiya introduced the director and his assistant, Shino and Kiba respectively. The four of them quickly joined the others on the rug as Kiba came and arranged their sitting position and also brief them about the makings of the MTV and the various change of scenes.

There were mainly four scenes, the first is the landscape outside where they are to play snow ball fights, however as this would get them wet, this was to be filmed last. Followed by the fireplace scene as they sipped hot chocolate then the game scene where they threw the weirdly shaped present to each other and ending in the game when the interval of the music came. Iruka and Kakashi were supposed to make a grab for the present nearing the interval, then falling over each other sealing their lips in an 'accidental' kiss. The Christmas tree was the last scene in the MTV, couples holding each other as they took the presents labeled with their names from under the tree and unwrapped them. Kiba had added that they were really gifts that were chosen to fit each characters, thus they could really opened the gifts instead of faking the actions.

Even though the filming was tedious, having to film each scene several times, it as fun. Especially the snow ball fight that really brought out the Christmas sprit in them. In Kakashi's opinion, this was not considered work as he was very happy and relaxed throughout the filming, however, that could not be said to be the same for Iruka as he was nervous and wary when would Kakashi groped his rear again.

When they were done, it was already 8pm, it should have taken longer if the MTV was filmed by another group as Shino and Kiba were well known for their work quality and efficiency. Though they were complete opposites of each other, one even more silent then Sasuke which was a feat while Kiba was even more active then Naruto if that was possible.

* * *

Jiraiya had let them off for a half-hour break, allowing them to have a quick lunch and toilet break before being guided to the digital design studio. Naruto ran ahead eagerly as he always like the room, lined with computers with art software and also drawing tables littered with sketches and photo shoots. Naruto flung the door open and was about to greet the usual people doing his band albums design when he noticed that they were replaced by people he had not seen for a very long time.

"Gaara and Lee! Why are you here? Why didn't you tell me you are coming back?" Naruto demanded as he latched himself onto the red head.

"Hi Naruto, we came back just three days ago when we were successful in convincing your superiors that we will do a wonderful job of designing this Christmas album, if we did fantastic work of this, we are going to be hired as professionals," Lee answered before spotting another guy in similar green suit as him.

"Gai-sensei, its good to see you again!"

"Lee, you are back from your designing school. You should have told me so that I can pick you up at the airport!"

"I want to give you a surprise Gai-sensei. Thank you for guiding me into design work even though I wanted to do singing instead. I realized that I am better in designing and I have come far!"

The others stood at the side watching the two similar green-jumper clad figures embraced each other tears streaming down their faces with a mixture of amusement and exasperation.

Jiraiya chuckled at reunion before he introduced Gaara and Lee formally. Gaara and Lee were formal close friends and classmates of Naruto and thus Naruto was very affectionate with them, too affectionate in Sasuke's opinion, especially with Gaara.

They sat around a table as Gaara showed them various different design templates he had came up with and the special effects he would add in the MTV and the photo shoots. Hinata and TenTen had joined them half and hour later with the entire folder of photo shoots. Lee seemed to placed great emphasis on the group shoots as he claimed something about the importance of families during Christmas.

* * *

Currently, Naruto was nuzzling his face against Garaa's neck as he leaned over the red head shoulder gesturing at various things on the monitor screen as the red head wrapped an arm around the blond to support him.

Sasuke edged closer to the two, clearing his throat.

"Hey Gaara, do you have a ramen picture that I can add on my photo?" Naruto asked as he used his puppy eyes on Gaara. The red head smirked at the Uchiha.

3 (Damn that Gaara…)

"Naruto…" Sasuke muttered into Naruto's ear in a seductive voice that no fan girls or boys were bale to resist.

"Gaara, that is so cool, do you think you can add them here too?" Naruto pointed excitedly at a spot on the monitor.

2 (Sure, I am anti-social, but I want Naruto to notice me, not him…)

Sasuke placed a hand on Naruto's rear and squeezed firmly.

"I like this snowman better, he looks so funny, he looks like you Gaara, a pissed off look, ha ha." Naruto continued to talk with Gaara.

1 (Damn, this calls for drastic action…)

Sasuke suddenly grabbed Naruto and kissed him hard on the lips.

0

"Naruto is mine!" Sasuke stated fiercely, once he broke the kiss, at Gaara who was still smirking, holding Naruto possessively at his side.

Naruto smiled apologetically at Gaara before Sasuke pulled him to a corner and kiss him senseless, the Uchiha glaring at the infuriating red head from time to time.

* * *

Finally, after an hour and the half, they finished the discussion and Jiraiya decided they were done for the day. Sasuke was about to leave after Naruto when Gaara asked for a moment. Sasuke was about to insult Gaara for trying to steal the blond away from him when Gaara pulled a blushing Hinata to him and plant a kiss on her lips.

"Let me introduced you to my girlfriend, Hinata." Gaara smiled as he saw Sasuke's eyes widening in understanding.

Sasuke smiled and nodded as he left hurriedly after Naruto.

"Naruto I think you own me something by being so cozy with that friend of yours."

"What do you want me to do?"

"What do you think…?" Sasuke trailed off as he discreetly stroked the out line of the front of Naruto's pants.

"…a-alright." Naruto blushed before placing a hand naughtily on the front of Sasuke's pants too.

Gaara smiled at the couple from the shadows, glad that his friend had finally found happiness…now he had a blushing girlfriend to attend to.

* * *

A/N: Hi, everyone. So sorry for the late update. This is the longest chapter I have written. Hope you like it. Merry Christmas.

Please review. Thank you so much. I had finally reached a 100th reviews, that is the most wonderful present this Christmas. P

Kyuubi-kun: My 100th reviewer, thank you. You are also one of my favourite authors.

Momochi Zabuza: One of the many amazing and uplifting reviews written.

:) : For being my first reviewer.

Merry Christmas and please review. :P


	14. Press Conference

Cameras flashed and flickered, the buzzing of speech filled the room as rows upon rows of people sat in chairs and scribbling away in notepads while waiting impatiently. A reporter could be heard at the side giving a life report.

"Welcome to Tokyo news. Today we are at the press conference of the release of the 'Christmas of Hidden Leaf' Christmas edition CD album specially produced for this winter. Involving the few top bands of Konoha Music, like the NINS, ANBU, Sasuke and even their music producers like Iruka and director, Kakashi, we can definitely look forward to the wonderful music with such talented people working on the CD.

Of course, the reason that this press conference is so highly look upon is mainly due to the speculations regarding the relationship of one Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto. Rumor has it that the reason Uzumaki-san is acting as Yutaka in the movie 'Just Across' without the audition is because of his supposed romantic relationship with Uchiha-san. A photo of Uchiha-san kissing Uzumaki-san was printed on tabloids and magazines all over Japan right after they announced Uzumaki-san having the role of Yutaka.

This press conference will also clear up any suspicions of the acting capability of Uzumaki-san and the unfairness the public feel according to Hatake-san. And here they are now…"

The heavy oak double doors opened to admit the people involved in the production of the CD, all sound ceased in the room before resuming as suddenly, reporters demanding answers to their questions as a flurry of questioning took place.

"Is it true that Uzumaki-san is involved in a romantic relationship with Uchiha-san and…"

"…can you explain why Uzumaki-san is selected for the role of Yutaka without the audition…"

"Do you think it is professional to allow personal relationship to affect your work…."

"Many people doubt the ability of Uzumaki-san and the unfairness and biasness angered many fans of Uchiha-san, what do you…"

Kakashi raised a hand to silence the crowd.

"I am sure that the public will question about Uzumaki-san being Yutaka in the movie, therefore today, we aimed to clear up any misunderstandings regarding this by showing those present here a short trailer of the movie. However, I as a director of the movie can justify the talent of Uzumaki-san but let us proceed with the viewing of the trailer and you can judge for yourself," Kakashi drawled lazily though his eye had a harsh glint to it.

The lights of the room dimmed and the trailer of the movie was projected onto the screen.

* * *

"_So…Reiji, what do you want to be when you are an adult? Is it a writer? Because you write wonderful stories, I especially like your love stories!" Yutaka exclaimed happily, his voice a little muffled against the fabric of Reiji's shirt._

_The young couple sat cuddled up under a sakura tree in full bloom, petals swirled around in the wind and coat the ground with light pink colour._

"_Yeah…I would like to be a writer… and you would want to be a singer."_

"_How do you know? Is it because I have the talent and irresistible voi…"_

"_Iie. It's because you always like to sing every chance you have got in that earth shattering, ghosts awakening voice of yours."_

_Yutaka pouted and glanced up at Reiji with blue shimmering eyes with signs of tears._

"_But of course, you can win everyone over with just your cuteness," teased Reiji._

"_Reiji…"_

_The dark hair teenager leaned down to his love and…_

The screen went black as the romantic scene was cut off abruptly. Very unprofessional groans echoed throughout the room, all of the reporters and critics breaking the most important rule in the rule book. 'Never show your awe when you are impressed.'

"Well, I sincerely wished that everyone will not any doubts about the acting ability of Uzumaki-san, judging from the previous reactions," Kakashi voiced calmly, his sharp gaze sweeping across the room.

"Well done my little brother, you have indeed gained much success in your career."

All focused their attention on the person who had just spoken. It was Itachi strolling up the aisle, in black cloak with elegant red clouds, his bodyguard, Kisame followed closely behind and similarly dressed in the cloak.

"What are you doing here!" Sasuke thundered, clenching his fists, the usually calm and collected composure completely disappeared.

"It has been exactly 1 year, 12 months, 48 weeks, 365 days, 8760 hours,525600 minutes since our agreement," Itachi replied as calmly as always, unruffled by his brother's negative attitude towards him. "Well, at least it was 5 seconds ago before my speech."

* * *

_Flashback:_

"_Just leave me alone for a year! I need to live my own life and have my own breathing space!" A young dark hair man shouted in desperation._

"_Fine, a year…No more and no less." The older Uchiha regarded his younger brother calmly, sadness and guilt in his eyes._

* * *

And like before, a scenario unavoidable since the beginnings of earth, when Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sasuke met each other, chaos ensued.

And life went on.

* * *

A few districts away, deep underground was a catacomb and at the deepest end, at the end of a long tunnel was a door. The slit at the bottom of the door allowed eerie green light to spill out from the room within.

"Soon my love…Soon…"

A shadow traced his fingertips along pale cold flesh.

* * *

Sorry for not updating so long! School life was hectic, with competition and exams. I even ended up in the hospital due to stress. I was given tranquilizer, getting panic attacks and hyperventilating for three whole days and nights. I still can't believe I ended in the hospital because of stress…still need to see a heart doctor to make sure everything is alright. Haiz…

I hope you will enjoy the story and for continuing to support me after the long hiatus. Thank you.


	15. Filler: Hidden side of Itachi

Sorry for the confusion. A few weeks had past and the Christmas CD was due to be released. Everyone including Iruka, Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi were on stage to promote the CD at a press conference. However before that, a picture of Sasuke kissing Naruto was sent to the tabloids and magazines right after the announcement of Naruto getting the role of Yutaka in the movie. Hope that clear some things up, on with the story.From now on, I will keep the chapters shorter so I can update more regularly, hope you all won't mind.

* * *

The night after the press conference…

"Sasuke…love ya…"

"Hn…you speak too much…"

Sasuke had Naruto pinned on the couch, trailing kisses down the blonde boy's chest. Sasuke reached down to free Naruto's hardness-

'Ding dong'

The stoic man frowned yet continuing with his actions.

'Ding dong, Ding dong'

"Sasu, its' the door bell, aren't you going to answer? It might be impor-mmph…"

The younger Uchiha decided to ignore the door bell as he reclaimed Naruto's mouth as his own again. Hoping that the lack of response will discourage whoever it was at the door to leave. Sasuke smiled as a moment went past without any disturbance and he had the whiskered cheek boy moaning softly now, he leaned forward and-

'Click! Bam…' The door clicked open, showing Itachi and Kisame at the entrance way with a few pieces of luggage around their feet.

"Damn you!"

Sasuke quickly covered Naruto up, whose blue eyes were wide with shock and embarrassment while his lover's eyes were blazing with anger.

"Gomen nasai, I intended to move in with you…I apologize for not taking into the consideration that Naruto-kun may be cohabiting with you. Please excuse my intrusion," Itachi said smoothly and closed –click- and locked the door.

"What the-mmph"

Naruto muffled the sound of outrage from Sasuke's mouth and tried to lure his love back into the romance for he learnt that Sasuke had a lot of stamina when it came to insulting his brother…and of course in bed.

The dark hair man relaxed in the blonde boy's arms and decided to deal with the infuriating man later, when something occurred to him.

"Wait a moment…how did Itachi get hold of the key!"

Naruto groaned in misery.

* * *

Next morning…

Naruto slide the balcony door open, allowing Sasuke to walk through while precariously balancing numerous plates.

They had decided to have their breakfast early as Sasuke could not remain calm enough to have a restful sleep. In fact, they are having a very early breakfast at 6.30 am on a Saturday.

The blonde boy helped the stoic man to bring their drinks out to the coffee table at the balcony and the both of them were about to have a very romantic breakfast when-

"Itachi-san…It's time to wake up."

Naruto and Sasuke turned around in surprise to see Kisame and Itachi on the balcony next to theirs'.

Before the younger Uchiha could make a bitter remark, his eyes soften at the sight.

Itachi was slumbering on the lounge chair in front of an unfinished painting of the city view, a blanket covering him, his hair is untied and there were dark rings under his eyes making him look vulnerable. Kisame tenderly pushed back a lock of raven hair and reminded the older Uchiha to wake up. The shark-face man disappeared into the house and appeared a moment later with a cloak in one hand and a cup of hot coffee in the other just as Itachi sat up on the chair, blinking away the sleepy haze in his mind.

Kisame draped the cloak over Itachi's shoulder, handing him the cup of steaming coffee before tying up the man's raven hair skillfully.

"Thank you Kisame-san."

"Don't mention it, I will leave you to continue your painting, call me if you need anything."

Itachi gave a small smile and turned back to the drawing and started painting the dawning of the city, the night scene on the right-hand side as the colours slowly blended to the dawn scene of the city on the left.

Naruto and Sasuke managed to get a glimpse and had to admit the painting was magnificent.

The younger Uchiha had never seen this side of his brother before and felt a small twinge of sadness hidden deep in his heart.

Naruto and Sasuke turned around and concentrated on their breakfast, giving Itachi the privacy and kept quiet so as not to draw attention to themselves until-

"Why is Itachi living next door!"

Sasuke's voice destroyed the quietness of the morning.

"Ah…little brother, I have decided to live as close to you as possible to ensure your safety."

"Then you will endanger the safety of my sanity!"

Naruto and Kisame groaned.

* * *

Please review! Thank you. 


	16. Capture: Frozen in love Ending

"Wha…" Naruto promptly passed out.  
A dark figure carefully picked up the limp figure on the bed and left the room quickly.

* * *

"Damn it… Naruto is late again! It is already 45 minutes! Shikamaru…" Ino whined, gazing at her boyfriend with puppy eyes.

"I can't do anything about it Ino."

A worry frown creased Iruka's brow, as he fervently hoped Naruto would turn up soon, his left eyelid had been twitching since morning and that was definitely a bad omen from his past experience.

"Ah…Iruka, there is nothing to be worried about, I am sure the boy will be fine. Here's the fan mail while we wait for Naruto," Jiraiya suggested, waving a stack of envelopes of assorted colours

Jiraiya sorted out the mail and passed the envelopes to the respective people.

Iruka picked up an envelope seemingly made of leather and examined it curiously, noting its scaly texture. He opened the envelope and the photos of Naruto tied up in a dark room staring back at him.

* * *

"Iruka love, please wake up…hmm…please love, for me…"

Iruka tried to attach a name to the voice in his head but his mind was feeling hazy and there is something important lingering in the deep recesses of his mind. He moaned as he felt something icy cold pressed to his forehead and remembered that Naruto always love the snow. 'Naruto…gone, abducted…Naruto!'

Iruka attempted to sit up as he slowly opened his eyes, only to fond hands restraining him. The image of Kakashi swam into focus and Iruka latched onto his lover for support as he cried.

"Kaka…Naruto…in danger…" Iruka sobbed.

"Shh…Iruka love, we know, everything is going to be alright." Kakashi rubbed the crying man's back, trying his best to soothe his lover.

* * *

Itachi was on the verge of desperation. He and Kisame had inspected the photos for clues but there was none. They checked for fingerprints, the scene in the photo, everything they could think of and the origins of the note. Speaking of Kisame, maybe he could fall in love, since Sasuke had found a love one too, he could finally let go of the guilt in his heart, but Naruto is missing now…

'The note…' Itachi mused over the contents. The abductor wanted Uchiha Sasuke's corpse to be hung up in a public place as the ransom. Itachi had received a fair number of death threats himself, however he knew this note was not to be taken lightly, considering the electric shocks Naruto received, evident in the photos.

Itachi felt the presence of a migraine and it did not help that his brother was currently in a rage outside and smashing everything breakable in his kitchen.

Itachi stood up abruptly, upsetting the cup of hot coffee in the hand of Kisame standing right behind him, spilling the steaming hot liquid over the hand of his bodyguard. He was about to apologize when something clicked.

Itachi rushed back to observe the photos, there was something unnatural about the position of Naruto's hand which they thought was from the pain of the electric shocks. However, looking at the position of Kisame's hand which was scalded with the coffee, he realized that the position the blonde hands were in, were not the natural response of a hand experiencing pain.

Naruto was trying to tell them something through hand signals.

"Sasuke, we need your assistance," Itachi said with a hint of urgency as he arranged the photos in chronological order according to the time on each photo.

"Look at his hand positions little brother, do you understand what Naruto-kun is trying to tell us?"

A glint of understanding flashed within Sasuke's panic-filled eyes as he reached for writing materials to start decoding the hidden message.

* * *

_They were on the bed, enjoying the afterglow of lovemaking when Naruto sat up, making a series of hand signals to his lover._

_"Well, what is that supposed to mean?"_

_"This means 'I love you' Sasuke-koi."_

_"Mind explaining how the hand signal represents the words?"_

_Naruto chuckled at the 'I am free now, so I can tolerate your nonsense' look Sasuke was wearing on his face._

_"This hand signal represents the letter 'I'," Naruto said, right hand pointing to Sasuke and the left hand pointing to himself._

_"From what I have seen, there isn't a systematic way to the signals is there?"_

_"No…each signal is unique, so you have to memorize them individually."_

_"I have to?"_

_"Please, or else…I won't make love to you anymore!"_

_"Fine…Is there an easier way to memorize them?"_

_"Well, you will have to think like me. For example, the hand signal of the letter 'S' is like a heart shape, each hand representing half of the heart, because when I think of 'S', I think of Sasuke and that leads to love, which explains the heart."_

_With that, the loving couple learnt the secret language of their love that night._

* * *

"The message is 'Door of mating snakes' does this makes any sense to you?" Sasuke asked Itachi, hope filling his heart.

"Orochimaru, a fellow politician…The doors in his house have the pattern of mating snakes carved into it, but why did he do this, there is no feud between us and him…No matter, we will work on saving Naruto first, it is better if the police is not involved. This is what we will do…"

* * *

Naruto's eyes were following the figure of his captor who was entering a glass chamber which was in the room as he was now currently in. The blonde looked on as the figure leaned down to tenderly brush his lips against that of the corpse which laid frozen in position in the ice cold chamber.

Naruto had been disgusted at first, the intimate actions of his captor with the corpse which he later knew, from the lips of his captor, was a person named Kabuto. However, he realized that his captor was deeply in love with Kabuto and of this seemed like a tragic love story.

"Why did you capture me?" Naruto asked, his voice laced with pain when his captor walked out of the glass chamber.

"Why…I guess I should tell you the reason now, if you are going to die for those Uchihas!" The captor spat out the last word with anger.

"That was 20 years ago, when your precious Sasuke-kun was 5 year-old…"

* * *

_Chibi Sasuke blushed cutely as his play mate, servant and crush came over to him._

_"Sasuke-sama, can you follow me to the living room, your parents have something to discuss with you," A bespectacled white hair youth asked with a smile on his face._

_"Of course, Kabuto-san!" Sasuke exclaimed happily as the youth carried him off the floor._

_After setting the child down on the plush carpet of the living room, Kabuto went to get tea for the family._

_"Ah, Kabuto-kun, your tea is always the best, we enjoy your tea very much, thank you," Mr. Uchiha complimented as the youth served the tea, offering juice to little Sasuke._

_"Thank you Mr. Uchiha for your kind words."_

_Chibi Sasuke occupied himself with tracing the patterns of the carpet with his finger as he always found adult conversation to be extremely boring and wished his elder brother would come home quickly to play with him._

_He looked up when he found the strange silence to be deafening when he spotted Kabuto standing close to his parents, he was just about to called out to his 'crush' when he noticed blood dripping down the side of his parents mouths._

_Sasuke eyes widened in shock and back away as Kabuto approaches him with a maniacal grin on his face, distorting the face he had known for two years into a face of a stranger._

_"Why Sasuke-sama, do you not like the juice I give you? Well, I guess it can't be helped then. Don't blame me Sasuke-sama, I am only following the orders of Orochimaru-sama."_

_The white hair youth pulled out a gun hidden in his servant clothing, before pointing the gun right at Sasuke. He was about to pull the trigger when…_

_"Bang!"_

_Kabuto rolled away in time to avoid the gun shot and was immediately tackled by Yondaime, a fellow politician friend of the Uchiha._

_Kabuto cursed himself mentally, he had forgotten the appointment the blonde adult have with the Uchiha that afternoon._

_In their struggle, a vase was knocked over, breaking over the body of Yondaime, distracting the blonde man momentarily, but that was all Kabuto needed._

_"Bang!"_

_"Bang!"_

_Kabuto and Yondaime lay dead on the carpet, blood staining the cream color carpet a deep red._

_Itachi dropped the gun his was holding and rushed to Sasuke's side, carrying the crying hysterical child to safety._

* * *

"Itachi fucking killed my love and I didn't even have the chance to tell Kabuto how much I love him. I will make him pay by killing his brother who is most important to him, make him relish the pain of losing a love one. Don't you hate the Uchiha? Your Sasuke-kun is the reason why your father died, if he didn't exist, my love will not die, the same with your father! Enough of this talk, now for your treatment."

Orochimaru slammed his hand on the button controlling the electric current, a mad look on his face.

Naruto immediately closed his eyes tightly and braced for the pain. Screams and shouts filled the room as the blond writhed in pain, just as he was about to pass out, the pain stopped. Naruto strained to open his eyes when he saw the dead body of Orochimaru on the stone floor, he raised his eyes and Itachi, Kakashi, Kisame and Sasuke came into view. The blond gave a weak smile to his lover before passing out.

* * *

_A year and a few months passed…_

Naruto was currently attending Sasuke's new book release press conference.

"Don't you think a man in love for 20 years with a frozen corpse is too…unbelievable?" A reported ventured daringly.

"Actually, that is entirely possible, we have seen a similar case," Itachi said, wrapped in the arms of Kisame.

"Err…okay then, about the dedications in the new book 'Frozen in Love', can you tell us what does the phrase 'to those haunting my past…rest in peace' refers to?"

"That is a secret." Sasuke smiled as he drew Naruto in for a kiss.

* * *

A/N: This is the last chapter of the story, thank you for reading my first fanfic. I hope you all have enjoyed the story and tolerated the long span of time without any updates.

Thank you very much and please review for the last time.


	17. Forgive and let go ending theme

Forgive and let go

Fears  
Dark and deep in us  
Stealing away all emotions  
Can't help feeling old  
Cause I am cold

Fears  
Running down my spine  
Holding me back from what I pine  
Trust me…Don't go…  
I need you here with me!

Chorus:

Tell me  
What am I to you?  
Am I just a mere stranger, or is there something more  
Hiding  
We block out the world  
Isn't it time to forget, to forgive and let go?

Tears  
Rolling down my face  
The past kept me from the future  
Cause who we were  
Changed us forever

Fears  
Beneath this façade  
Is just us seeking each other  
Please stay…Don't go…  
I need you here with me!

(Chorus)

Devastation  
Separation  
Hide and seek in darkness, reaching for our soul mate  
Desperation  
Revelation  
Trust me… Don't go…  
I need you here with me!

(Chorus x 2)

(Whispering): Maybe, one day, we can be together.

After we learn to forgive and let go.

* * *

Please review, this song is written by me. Thank you. 


End file.
